


Whisperers

by NaganSavior



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 26,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaganSavior/pseuds/NaganSavior
Summary: Negan has infiltrated the Whisperers successfully in a plan to kill Alpha, but when Daryl gets caught by Beta, he has to choose between his evil ways and doing the right thing.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan
Comments: 81
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

It's been several days now with the Whisperers. Negan was trying to get closer to Alpha and so far everything was working to his favor. He hated having to do that but this was the only way he could open a new chapter in the book of Negan. His plan had worked and soon he would kill Alpha and return to Alexandria to prove himself as Carol had promised when she freed him. Beta was suspecting him and the feelings of disgust for one another were mutual. Negan was sitting with some Whisperers to eat something, when suddenly Beta appeared with someone tied up by his side. Beta had covered his face with a mask, but Negan felt his blood getting cold as he noticed the vest this person was wearing. Daryl freaking Dixon. He would recognise this vest anywhere. Daryl had been caught. He saw him struggling to get free but Beta was a hard opponent. They would torture him and finally kill him, most likely."Fine, he would finally get what he deserved" Negan thought. Dixon was the one responsible for being locked up for so many years, alongside Rick Grimes of course, but now only Daryl was left to put his rage on. Beta must had plans in his mind for bringing him alive. Beta was dragging Daryl to where Alpha was by the arm. He removed the mask from Daryl's face and Negan saw he was pretty banged up. He should have not interfered in the first place, Negan thought annoyed. Even his presence here, was jeopardizing everything he had tried so far. 

Two Whisperers forced Daryl on his knees in front of Alpha. He let out a grunt and looked at her with hatred in his eyes. 

"It's a shame you will have to die" drawled Alpha as she was examining Daryl's face. Beta was standing eagerly next to Daryl, to await for Alpha's instructions. 

"Your people caused us enough already, there needs to be punishment" said she in an creepy way. 

Negan thought of Judith. What would she say if he let Daryl die? He couldn't believe he was actually considering to save his life. But he had to do it either he liked it or not. 

He sighed to himself and moved towards the scene while swinging Lucille's replacement by his side. 

"Well shit" he said "what do we have here? " exclaimed Negan,loud enough for everyone to hear him. 

Daryl turned to look at him and if Negan didn't know any better he would say he was afraid in this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl was struggling to free himself from Beta's iron grasp and remove that stupid mask from his face, but it was in vain. His stupid decisions had left him alone to face Beta and it didn't work like last time that he managed to knock him out. Now he was blindfolded, tied up and at Beta's mercy. As he was struggling, Beta removed the mask from his head and he saw everyone starring at him with hatred in their eyes. Beta threw him non too gently in front of Alpha and two whisperers made him kneel. Just seeing her again, made Daryl's blood boil. She had to be killed and soon. But here he was defenseless in the Whisperer's territory. No one knew where he was and even if they did, he would be long gone by the time they found his body. 

Alpha started examining him while Beta was fumming next to him, ready to kill him when Alpha said the ok. As they were threatening him, he heard a familiar voice shouting behind him. He turned his head to look back and there was non other than Negan. 

"Well shit" he heard him saying "look what we got here"

Daryl still didn't get who let him out, but apparently he was with the Whisperers now. He didn't get scared often but he was now. All of them here wanted him dead. Beta, Alpha and Negan the most of all. He must have done something shitty in his past life to deserve this fate. They were gonna kill him slowly and show him no mercy. He felt his eyes starting to gather tears but he held it. He wouldn't allow himself to show them his weakness. Negan had already tried to break him but he didn't seem he could catch a break. All this tragedy that has been his life and his death would be the same. His mind traveled to Rick... He and his blind perspective that everyone could become good. Now he was gone and Daryl was about to die by the same person, who Rick said would rot in prison. He had helped Lydia but this meant nothing. Now that he was free, he would make his life a hell again. 

Daryl was brought back to the present by Beta who had turned to Negan and was questioning him about his intervention. 

"You know each other? " said Beta with a growl. 

Daryl tried to get Negan's attention but Negan wasn't looking at him. Instead he was swinging a new bat and he was grinning at Beta. 

"Sure do, jolly green giant" answered Negan gleefully. "Remember when I told you that your enemies had locked me up for 8 damn years? This is the prick responsible for that"

Alpha was looking at him with interest now. 

"So you have to do the honor to kill him then" drawled Alpha. 

Negan smiled at her. 

"I would love to" said Negan "but think about it. Why kill him when you can use him as a way to make everyone in Alexandria and Hilltop to surrender. You gain nothing by killing him just yet. Having him alive and the threat of killing him at any given moment, will be enough to make them get on their knees for you"

Beta growled at Negan's idea, but Alpha didn't find it bad at all. 

"You are right" said she "we can use him to our advantage"

"Exactly" answered Negan as he looked Daryl straight in the eyes for the first time. Daryl tried to find any hint in his eyes but he found them empty and cold. 

"Put him in the cells" ordered Alpha. "We need to form a plan to make them surrender"

Beta took Daryl roughly from the arm and led him to their cells, moving past Negan. 

Negan starred at the ground in front of him. He sighed internally. 

He had bought them some time.


	3. Chapter 3

Beta threw Daryl in an empty cold cell and he locked the metal door behind him with a slam. He gave him a growl behind his mask and left him alone. 

On his way out, Negan appeared in front of him. 

"What do you want?" demanded Beta. 

"Some time with this prick" answered Negan "I'm dying to see him locked up and everything"

Beta gave him a suspicious look. 

"Fine" growled Beta "but make it fast"

"Sure" answered Negan with a smile. 

Beta gave him one last suspicious look and went away. Negan sighed again. What would he do? He couldn't of course let him out or allow him to know that he was actively trying to save his life. He just had to let Daryl suffer a bit in a way to not get killed. 

Daryl was back in hell. Of course Negan would offer something like that. He had done the same in the past. Now his situation was way worse than it was in the Sanctuary if that was even possible. They were just dragging out his death. Judith and everyone back home would be worried sick about his disappearance and of course they would do anything the Whisperers demanded in order to keep him safe. He slidded down against the wall and he put his head in his hands. 

Suddenly he heard a door opening and there was Negan smiling at him. That bastard, Daryl thought. Of course he would come to see him in this situation and mock him. 

"What do you want? " growled Daryl as he stood up. 

"Oh you know... Stuff and thangs" mocked Negan as he stood by the door of his cell. "Came to see your new accommodations. Although not as comfortable as the Sanctuary's, huh? " 

Daryl didn't even bother to answer. He was trying to get him worked up and it was doing just that. 

"It's amazing how tables can turn" continued Negan "I was about to get executed by your people and look how everything worked out in the end"

"Bet you liked every second when you killed that girl, huh? " growled Daryl "bet it was all just an act and that you actually enjoyed it"

Negan felt his blood boiling again. Of course Daryl would come up with this bullshit. He had to keep his calm though. 

Daryl went to grab him from the cell door but Negan was fast enough and stepped back. 

"When I get free, you are dead" growled Daryl at him, looking him with hatred in his eyes. 

"Don't threaten me with a good time" answered Negan as he left him alone in this cell.


	4. Chapter 4

"Winning isn't about beating you, winning is about killing every last one of you"

Negan woke up early in the morning. It's not like he had slept much either way. He didn't know why he felt so much guilt over Daryl's situation. He should feel satisfied, but he was really not. It didn't give him excitement anymore to see them suffer. All these years in his small cell, he had come to realize how much he had put them through and Daryl was no exception. Things that once seemed necessary, weren't anymore. Daryl had always been a quiet one and yet he had held him hostage and put him through all that crap. Now he didn't know how to make things right. If he died, he would never be able to set foot to Alexandria again. He had been held a prisoner there for so long, he shouldn't even want to see the place again, but something was pulling him there like a magnet. The place had grew like Rick told him in the early days of his confinement that it would. He picked up his whisperer mask and looked at it feeling disgusted by himself. He could pretend all he wanted, but nothing about all this was fine. 

Suddenly he heard noises coming from a short distance. He put the mask on and grabbed Lucille's replacement. He went towards the noises and saw walkers gathering. They wouldn't harm him as long as he blended in as a whisperer. He heard someone coming from behind him and as he turned there was Aaron carrying an injured person in a carriage. As soon as Aaron saw him, his face transformed into hate.

"Shit" Negan thought. Now he would have to deal with more Alexandrians than the one locked up. 

"You! " shouted Aaron as he got a mean looking sword out. 

Negan tried to explain himself. 

"Look hear me out for one second" said Negan in a placating tone. 

"Shut up!" growled Aaron clearly pissed off with him. 

Everyone was against him as it seemed. Before Aaron could kill him though, more walkers appeared and came towards Aaron and his injured friend. Negan let them pass him and with a last look at Aaron, he left him to fend for himself.

Alexandrians seemed to be roaming around the place. It was a question how Beta got only Daryl. 

Suddenly Negan saw Lydia trying to get away using a stick to support herself as her one leg was injured. An idea popped off in Negan's mind. He would trade Lydia for Daryl. Say that he wanted that prick for himself and in exchange he would give Alpha her daughter that she wanted back for so long. When Daryl was finally under his own power, he would persuade him that he was for once doing the right thing and save Lydia together. 

There was no other way Alpha would give Daryl to him unless she got something in exchange. 

Lydia tried to hurry, when a sudden noise made her turn around. There was Negan. She hadn't seen him since he saved her from Margo and the others back in Alexandria. A small smile appeared on her face as she saw him again but she took in the whisperers mask Negan was wearing and his serious expression. She looked at him with wide eyes and before she could defend herself Negan had disarmed her and had his bat pressed against her throat. 

"That shit is over kid" said he ,as Lydia was afraid for her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl heard loud noise outside of his cell. What the hell was going on? Had they decided to come and kill him? 

His heartbeat was beating very fast and he held his breath. He felt dizzy from the lack of food and the coldness of the bare cell. 

"Move on! " heard a whisperer shouting as the door opened making a loud sound. 

"No! " screamed Lydia in agony as two whisperers were by her side and they were pushing her towards a cell nearby Daryl's. One whisperer opened the door and one other threw her in with force. They locked the door and left. Lydia was sobbing on the floor of her cell and she seemed to be having a panic attack. 

"Lydia hey! " shouted Daryl "please look at me" pleaded he. 

Lydia cleared the mess on her face and noticed Daryl for the first time since she entered the place. 

"Daryl? I-" said she with a trembling voice.

Daryl sighed and rested his head on the cold metal bars. 

"Beta got me" said he in distate "thought you were at Alexandria, how did they got you? "

"A lot happened since you left" answered Lydia with fresh tears streaming down her face. "My leg got injured and tried to get back to the compound when Negan appeared. I-i thought he would help me. But he is with them Daryl" said Lydia with wide glassy eyes. 

That bastard, thought Daryl. So he helped her back to Alexandria only to get her killed later? His rage for Negan grew. 

"Why did he want you? " questioned Daryl. 

"He wants... " started Lydia when they were interrupted by the door opening again. It was Negan with three whisperers. 

"Sorry to interrupt your fun" said Negan with cold indifference "but I have some business with Daryl over here"

Daryl showed him his teeth as he growled. Negan was delusional if he believed he would leave Lydia alone. 

"What do you want with me? " said Daryl sharply. 

"Alpha got what she wanted and I got mine. You thought I would let you get off so easily? Nah. You are mine from now and on. " said Negan in a sinister tone. 

Like hell he was. The whisperers unlocked the door and they grabbed him before he had a chance to escape. They tied his hands behind his back. 

"Thank you" said Negan "now let's go" continued Negan as he grabbed him roughly by the shoulder. 

Daryl tried to resist but it was futile. He saw Lydia crying as she looked him with agony. They were officially screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

Negan had no idea what he was doing or what the endgame was. Beta had been mad at him to say the least but Alpha was overjoyed to have Lydia again, so she ignored Beta's protests and told him he could do whatever he wanted with Daryl. She ordered some Whisperers to assist him in order to tie up Daryl and take him wherever he wanted. And now here he was walking in the forest with a tied up and very pissed off Daryl and three Whisperers. The one was holding Daryl's crossbow and was pointing it at his head. Negan had to get rid of them. But how? Suddenly Daryl turned around and headbutted him with force causing him to stumble backwards. "Ugh" grunted Negan as the Whisperers took a hold of Daryl. 

Daryl, never one to back down he tried to get rid of them but they forced him to his knees in front of Negan. 

"Well I was gonna have fun with you before eventually killing you, but that is a no no" said Negan with a smirk. "Guess I will have to do it now"

"Do it" challenged him Daryl with hatred in his eyes. 

They locked eyes and Negan looked at the Whisperer holding the crossbow. 

"I can't think of a more proper way to kill you, than with your own weapon, what do you say? I think it would be a fitting death actually" said Negan with a small laugh as he motioned the whisperer to hand it over, which to his relief, he did. Daryl didn't answer but his eyes started to sting. This was it. He would die from his very own weapon, the one that had protected him on so many occasions. Negan looked the crossbow over and pointed at him. He could still kill him and get rid of the last person that had imprisoned him. But this wasn't the day of Daryl Dixon to die and not by him. He gave one last look to Daryl as he shot an arrow to a whisperer and before the other two could react he killed them with his knife. 

"This was intense" announced Negan as he looked over the dead whisperers. 

Daryl was dumbfounded. What had just happened? 

"You are not gonna kill me? " said Daryl still dumbfounded. 

"Nah not today" answered Negan as he grabbed the crossbow from the ground. 

"Why?" questioned Daryl. 

"I will explain later. Can't let you go though. Get up, we have to get somewhere safe" said Negan.


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl wasn't sure if Negan was leading him into a trap. All this could be a game. He was still tied up and he followed Negan reluctantly. Daryl was getting very tired , he had over a day to eat something and he just wanted to lay down. Thankfully they reached their destination that was a small wooden cabin although clean and tidy for a cabin in the middle of the woods. Negan let him in and closed the door behind them. He let Daryl's crossbow in the corner and pulled his knife out. 

"Relax" said Negan as he noticed Daryl tensing "told you that I'm not gonna kill you"

With that he moved closer to Daryl and freed his hands. 

Daryl rubbed them to remove some tension and before he could contain himself he punched Negan although lightly than he had the first time they met, in the line up, since he wasn't feeling good. 

"Ugh" Negan groaned "what is wrong with you Daryl? I know you won't get on your knees thanking me for saving your life but that is rude" said he grumpily. 

"I warned you yesterday, you should have expected it" said Daryl with a grunt and before he knew it his body was falling backwards. 

He expected some pain as he landed on the floor but it never came as strong arms prevented him from hitting. 

"Daryl?" he heard as he saw blurrily a pair of hazel eyes looking at him with worry. 

With that he blacked out. 

Daryl sniffed and blinked his eyes open, turning over. He almost fell over the side of the bed but a pair of strong hands caught him. Daryl craned his sore neck to stare up into Negan’s hard hazel eyes. He reflexively jerked back but only ended up hurting his neck again. Negan laughed and winced through his teeth. He lifted Daryl back onto the bed and made sure he sat up properly this time.

Negan looked like shit. “You look like shit.” The man laughed hoarsely.

“Not lookin’ too good yourself, Daryl” 

“Where the- where am I?” Daryl said looking around. 

He still felt weakness although at least he had slept. He was in a warm bed and on his forehead there was placed a warm rag. 

"In a cabin I found by chance. It is small but no one knows about it. After you so rudely punched me last night, you passed out"

Daryl remembered all that had occurred the day before and sat up with hurry. 

"I need to save Lydia" said Daryl with determination. 

"You are not gonna save anyone as long as you are still so weak" told him Negan as he gave him a small push to lay down again. 

"What's up with you caring about my well being so much? " grunted Daryl "yesterday I remember you enjoying the fact that I was locked up and that these psychos got me"

Negan sighed, as he sat down beside him in a chair. 

"Well if you must know, yesterday I lied. It was tempting to let them kill you or do it myself but you've been through enough and I had a big role on what you've gone through" admitted Negan as he looked him in the eyes. 

"What about Lydia then? Does she deserve all this crap? "

"No she doesn't. But I needed a plan. There was no way Alpha would give you to me if she didn't get something in return so I had to make a choice, no matter how hard" said Negan as he felt the burden of what he had done.


	8. Chapter 8

Negan tending to Daryl's needs was something he had never imagined that he would do, but it wasn't bad actually. All the anxiety and exhaustion of the last two days had gotten through to Daryl and he needed rest. Although making him to stay put, was not easy. 

"You have to stay here" said Negan as he brought him some canned soup. 

"I need to save Lydia or at least get back to Alexandria to let them know I'm alive" told him Daryl who didn't appreciate Negan's attempts to control him.

"You are supposed to be a prisoner Daryl. If Beta happens to see you roaming around freely, I won't be able to save you again" said Negan exasperated as he gave him the soup. 

Daryl gave him a look and he took silently his soup. It wasn't the most tasty but it would do for now. 

Negan watched him as he devoured the soup. After eating in silence, Daryl laid back down. The sky had turned a shade of red outside as the sun went down slowly. 

"You still didn't tell me who let you out" said Daryl as he couldn't stand the silence anymore. 

"You sure you want to know?" asked Negan as he raised his eyebrows. 

"Well yeah... " said Daryl, he was just curious. 

"Carol did. She visited me on my cell and told me that if I killed Alpha, she would persuade the Alexandrians to see me differently, to accept me"

Daryl didn't know what to say. Carol had lied to him and acted like she didn't know anything. Why would she do that to him? 

Negan sighed. 

"Are you mad?"

"No" said Daryl hesitantly "just surprised I guess"

"What you said to me when you were locked up, I-..." started Negan "I didn't enjoy killing that girl. You have to believe me. It was an accident, but I don't feel bad either. They were ready to harm Lydia, even kill her. I just had to interfere..."

It was Daryl's turn to sigh. 

"I know, I guess I knew from the moment Lydia was defending you so passionately. The council's vote was negative by the way. They weren't going to kill you"

"Even yours?" questioned Negan. 

"Yeah...even mine" said Daryl "even if you were back to your old ways, I wouldn't kill you. That's not what Carl and Rick would have wanted and I couldn't disrespect their memory like that" continued Daryl feeling suddenly overwhelmed. 

Negan watched him silently. He got up and grabbed a blanket. 

"Get some rest Daryl" said he quietly. 

"Will you be here when I wake up? "

"Yes, I will" answered Negan "now get some sleep" said he as he pulled the blanket higher to cover Daryl. 

Daryl gave him one last look before closing his eyes. He was asleep in minutes. 

Negan had work to do. Daryl's crossbow was left at the table , ready to get used again when his owner was ready. But until then Negan had to make things right. For him, for Daryl and for Lydia. 

He grabbed Lucille's replacement that Brandon had made, his whisperer mask and with that he went out securing the door behind him , hoping Daryl would understand...


	9. Chapter 9

Negan made it back to the Whisperers camp having formed a plan in his mind. This was his chance to kill Alpha and save Lydia. There was one other person she wanted dead more than anything else in the world and he would use that to his advantage. 

Beta was nowhere to be seen to his relief. He had to be doing something else that Alpha wanted. If he knew that Daryl was far from being a prisoner, he would kill them both. He just hoped Daryl was smart enough to realise this was for his own good and stay out of it despite knowing how stubborn he could be. He approached Alpha. 

"I've missed you" whispered Negan as he kissed her softly. 

She accepted it and looked at him in the eyes. 

"You did well. Hope you are enjoying your reward"

"I most certainly did. I've waited for a long time to make this prick bend to my will and he is fun to toy with" said Negan. 

"I am glad to hear it, you got what you wanted and I got my daughter back after they so violently removed my baby from me. The whisperers I ordered to help you are not back though"

"They won't come back because they're dead" announced Negan "and I got the person responsible"

Alpha frowned and her lips turned into a straight line. 

"Who is it?"

"Carol" said Negan as convincingly as he could "she slaughtered them and tried to take Daryl from me. But I got her and she is tied up in a cabin awaiting for you"

Alpha's eyes got wide from anger and at the same time satisfaction. It was time to kill Carol once and for all. 

"Take me to her" ordered Alpha. 

"Sure" nodded he. 

\----

Daryl woke up to loud growls outside the cabin. 

"Shit" he thought as he sat up quickly. 

He wasn't feeling well yet but the rest had helped. His eyes searched for Negan but he was nowhere to be seen. 

"Negan?" yelled Daryl raspily ,but he got no response. He got up and indeed the cabin was empty. Some walkers were outside the door that had something holding it. If it wasn't for that they would have stormed in already. Daryl felt panic taking over. How could Negan leave him alone and most importantly where was he? He was all alone to fend from the walkers. At least his crossbow was still here. He sighed and picked it up. He looked the chair Negan had been occupying earlier and he felt empty inside. Everyone seemed to be lying to him these days. The growls got louder and he knew he had to get out of there. 

He approached the door and he hit it as hard as he could with his leg. The wood keeping the door in place fell and he got ready to open the door. 

\----

Negan chose to lead Alpha to another cabin he had seen. This one was old, messy and most importantly empty. But Alpha didn't know that. They approached the cabin and they stopped some steps away from it. 

"Now you can take revenge for what she did to you and noone will be able to stand in your way" said Negan. 

"Our way" answered Alpha as she kissed him again and with that she headed towards the door. 

Negan stayed a bit behind her. This was his chance to end it once and for all. 

Alpha opened the cabin door and looked inside. There was noone there. As she turned to Negan, he pulled out a knife and slit her throat. Alpha's eyes widened to the realisation of his betrayal and he held her in his arms as she bled out as he had so many years ago. Noone would save her this time though, as Rick did. She would die here all alone and she won't be able to hurt anyone's life again. Negan gave her one last look as he cut out her head and put it in a bag. He turned away from her dead body and walked away. 

\----

Daryl fought his way through the walkers unharmed although one was very close to bite him in the arm. It was late at night and he had to find his way out of the forest if he wanted to survive. He was one of the best in scavenging and he could do it. He examined the soft mud under his feet and saw fresh footsteps that had to be Negan's. Maybe they would lead him to their camp thought Daryl and he started following them. 

He had walked for a bit when soft rain started falling which made it impossible to follow the footsteps anymore. He heard the leaves throbbing as rain fell into them. Suddenly someone ran straight into him. He acted quickly and tackled the person to the ground, ready to shoot with his crossbow as he recognized the person on the ground. 

"Lydia" said Daryl with relief in his voice. He was so glad that she was still ok and got away. 

"Oh my god Daryl" said Lydia with tears in her eyes as she hugged him tightly. 

Daryl hugged her as well. 

"How did you get away?" questioned Daryl. 

"I managed to pick up the cell's lock. Ironically it was her that she taught me that, didn't know it would turn to my advantage against her one day"

"I'm proud of you" said Daryl "come on, we got to get to a safe place"


	11. Chapter 11

It was morning when Lydia and Daryl managed to get back to Alexandria. They were both wet from the rain and exhausted from what they've been through these past days. Rosita saw them from the watch tower and hurried to open the door. 

When it did, she run to greet them with worry evident on her face. 

"Daryl, Lydia we had been looking everywhere for you! Where were you? What happened? "

Daryl tried to calm her down a bit. 

"The Whisperers got us, first me and then Lydia. But we are here now"

"Everyone was very worried, it's like you vanished" said Rosita "so glad you are safe"

"Yeah..." said Lydia although unsure of how safe they really were. 

Daryl wanted to take a much needed shower. He went to his house and got in the shower. Turned the water as hot as it could go and sighed. He looked down at his stomach and saw the now faded bruises from when Negan had ordered his men to beat him up mercilessly. Not to mention the X scar he had on his back from when he and Michonne were tortured and many more. His whole body was marked with scars from all the abuse he had suffered. He thought of Negan. He did so many horrible things to him and yet Daryl had allowed him to get closer to him, to make him think he actually gave a damn. If he did he wouldn't have abandoned him, not after all that he went through. Now Negan could be free and Daryl would live with the consequences of his decisions. The water had started to get cooler and he got out of the shower. He had many things to do but he just wanted to lay down, in his own bed and get some sleep. 

It was good to be back to his own house. The threat of the Whisperers was bigger than ever but at least he got lucky this time. Who knows if the next would be the same. He laid down in his bed and he thought of Negan covering him up with the blanket. He starred blankly at the ceiling and wondered were he was. Would he go back to the Whisperers? Go somewhere else? He had so many chances to kill him and get revenge, but he didn't. Daryl felt the exhaustion of the previous night and he closed his eyes, feeling more conflicted than ever. 

Negan approached these daunting spikes. He went back to the Whisperers camp to get Lydia out when everyone was sleeping and she wasn't there. She must have escaped somehow. He needed to go back to Alexandria and get Daryl to help him, if he had returned and he wasn't still out there. There was the person that let him out, Carol. She was looking at the spikes and only turned to look at him when he emptied the bag in front of her feet. She finally got what she had requested. She put the head on one of the spikes and she started at it not addressing Negan. 

He knew that this was hard for her but it was time to get his end of the deal as well. 

"We should get moving. Back to Alexandria, to start spreading the news"

Carol gave him a look , almost annoyed and disappointed. 

"What took you so damn long?" she accused him. 

"What took me so long? I had to make sure I made it out alive, I had to make her to trust me. I held my end, now hold yours"

"I'm not going back, not yet" announced Carol like it was the most logical thing to say right now. 

"How long are we talking about?" asked Negan. He couldn't believe what she was saying to him. 

"Don't know. Shit like that takes time Negan" and with that she left him alone. 

Negan watched her go. If he went back without her noone would believe him and he would most likely be executed. He still had to find Lydia though so going to Alexandria was his only hope. He looked at Alpha's zombified head one last time and turned to the opposite direction.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rick's movies will most likely not be shown at cinemas ,as they had said ,due to the beef between AMC (the cinemas) and Universal. I can't even begin expressing my disappointment. Rick, Daryl and Negan are my favourite characters and Andrew deserved these movies. Not only two years have passed without anything new, but a teaser of a flying helicopter, now this beef will keep the movies out of the cinemas which begs the question if they will make them at all. And don't see this beef being resolved either, it is quite serious from what I've read. Don't know, feel very disappointed about all this and bet that Andrew and everyone else from the series ,are not happy either. Then they are talking about a Daryl movie etc, all this hype for nothing🤔

Daryl woke up to loud noises outside. He could hear angry yells. What was going on? He got up quickly and looked outside of his window. Negan was tied up and ready to get killed by some angry Alexandrians. He hurried to put on a T-shirt and his shoes as he hurried downstairs. He gave his crossbow a glance and he took it with him. 

He could see Gabriel trying to calm them down but Aaron was looking at Negan like he wanted to kill him on the spot.  
Daryl hurried up and he raised his crossbow. 

"Hey! What are you doing? " he said with a gruff. 

Negan gave him a smirk like he knew he was coming. Daryl didn't return it and he looked at Gabriel and Aaron instead. 

"Negan came back here as you can see and he claims he killed Alpha" told him Gabriel. 

Daryl's eyebrows shot up at that and he looked at Negan. One glance was enough to know he was telling the truth. 

"Well I almost got killed because of him and you want to tell me that he's on our side now? " scoffed Aaron. 

"What about the time that I saved your life? " interfered Negan "didn't this count? "

Aaron was very angry and he would do something they would all regret later on. 

"This is not the time to talk about this" said Daryl "Negan will be put to his cell and that is final" he said in a tone that allowed no arguments. 

"Ok fellas the view is over" said Gabriel to the people who had gathered from their yells and he grabbed Aaron by the arm to get him out of there. 

When Negan and Daryl were finally left alone, Daryl pointed the crossbow at him. 

"What are you trying to play huh?" questioned Daryl. 

"When your girlfriend comes back she will tell you the truth. The only reason I left you was to kill Alpha but Carol didn't keep her end of the deal" said Negan annoyed. 

"I almost got killed because of you. The cabin was surrounded by walkers. You said you would be there and you weren't"

Negan averted his eyes feeling a bad emotion taking over him. He was so preoccupied by what Carol wanted that he had left Daryl all alone. 

"Let's go" said Daryl as he pointed his crossbow at him. Negan didn't resist and soon enough he was back to that dreadful cell. Daryl locked the door and was ready to leave, he couldn't stand to see Negan. 

"Look if you don't believe me, fine" drawled Negan as he grabbed the metal bars of the cell "Lydia is still out there though, you got to find her"

"Don't know why you care, but she is here" answered Daryl as he opened the main door "and I do believe you despite not wanting to" and with that he left Negan alone.

Negan looked outside his barred window as he had countless times in the past. He had screwed up but Daryl and Lydia were safe. That's all that mattered.


	13. Chapter 13

Daryl didn't know what was making him so angry. He didn't want to have to deal with Negan, he was better off when he used to be in the woods. He guessed that's how Rick felt having to make all the big decisions. He turned to the corner from where the cell was and saw Judith coming his way. He expected her to greet him, but she ignored him and kept her gaze down. 

"I've missed you Judy" as he went to hug her, but she pulled back avoiding him. 

Daryl stood in front of her. 

"Hey what is wrong?" this wasn't a normal Judith behavior. She was always happy to see him. 

She shot him a look and she was angry. 

"Heard what you did to Negan" said she. 

So this is what was this about. He knew from Michonne that Judith had been sneaking in to see him but didn't know they were on friendly terms. 

"What you wanted me to do Judith? He is dangerous, a monster"

"You are wrong!" yelled Judith clearly upset "he saved me from getting a frostbite, Dog too. Would a monster do that? "

"Fine he did a good thing. That doesn't make him good" shouted Daryl back ,without containing himself. 

Judith teared up at that. 

"Look, I'm sorry... -" started Daryl apologetically. He shouldn't have lost his temper. 

"Leave me alone" said Judith as she walked past him. 

"Where do you think you are going?" questioned Daryl. 

"To see Negan" answered she defiantly. 

"You will not go to see him" said Daryl. He didn't want her anywhere near him. Negan may acted like he was her friend but he could use that against Judith and them. 

"You are not my dad. Stop acting like it" said she and ran to the opposite direction. 

How much worse could he feel? He wasn't her dad but he was left with the responsibility to protect her. Everyone was mad at him once again. He saw Gabriel coming his way. 

"Saw Judith running away. Everything good? "

"Yes she will overcome it" answered Daryl, suddenly interested at the mud under his feet. 

"I've calmed Aaron down. He won't try to kill Negan, at least for today"

"Good" answered Daryl as he couldn't think of anything more clever to say. 

Gabriel sighed. 

"Do we deserve a second chance?" questioned Gabriel as he looked him with his one eye. "I don't know. But sometimes we get it anyways. You should keep that in mind" 

He gave him a pat on the shoulder and left him alone. 

So what? Should he give Negan another chance? Be a part of their community. He didn't think this could ever work. Glenn and Abraham would never come back, why should he get to live and them not? 

He got back to his house and found Lydia sitting on the couch. 

He closed the door behind him and sat down next to her. Both of them were silent. 

Lydia was overwhelmed from what she went through. Daryl didn't want to tell her about her mother but he should. 

"Negan-" started Daryl. 

"He killed her. I heard it" said Lydia blankly. 

"There is no proof he did, except from him saying so" pointed Daryl out. 

"So you think he is lying? " said Lydia. 

"No, I'm not" answered Daryl. 

"Well it looks like they both got what they deserved" said Lydia coldly as she got up and occupied herself with making breakfast. 

\----

Beta walked towards the spikes. His face transformed to something almost feral from anger. There in front of him on one spike was Alpha's head. She was growling at him. Being turned to one of the things they've learned to live amongst without getting noticed. And they had done so perfectly for years. Until Alpha showed the ultimate weakness, trust. Trust to the wrong person. He would not make the same mistakes though. He would avenge her death. He removed her head from the spike and pulled out his knife. He pressed his head against Alpha's and as his eyes teared up he pushed his knife to the head, silencing Alpha. 

"Negan!!!!" he yelled in the air. He was coming for him.


	14. Chapter 14

It was late at night and Negan was laying awake. He couldn't sleep. He thought that he could finally be valued by the Alexandria, by Daryl, that they could move past what he had done to them. But that seemed like it would never happen. No matter how much he was trying. He had screwed up once again. During his time with the Whisperers, although the fact that they were crazy and unstable, he had felt how it was to have a group again. Only it was the wrong one and not the one that he actually wanted. Maybe it was meant for him to die alone and forgotten by everyone. Suddenly he heard the main door opening and he sat up. Who was it this late at night? A shadow walked towards his cell as he sat up. This figure definitely didn't belong to Daryl.When the person came closer,Negan saw he was the new doctor that Alexandria had, Dante. The only times he had seen him was when Siddiq had wanted help when he was doing a medical check on him. Negan's eyes drifted to Dante's side and he saw him holding a gun. 

"Why are you here?" asked Negan. This guy didn't speak, he just smiled at him. Like he knew something that Negan didn't. 

"So we finally meet officially" said Dante "The one who silenced Alpha ,all locked up" continued Dante with a tone pleasant but one that hinted someone dangerous. 

Negan blinked. His mind was working fast as he connected the pieces. 

"You were the one that was writing " Silence the Whisperers " said Negan. 

"You are a clever one" said Dante smuggly "the other one to figure it out was Siddiq"

"Was?" asked Negan feeling fear raising inside of him. Something was off with this guy. He tried not to show any emotion though. 

"Yes" answered Dante "you see he was the only one to figure out why I was really here. He recognized me from when Alpha kidnapped him and his friends. We killed them all except from him"

Negan felt outraged at that. Frankie was there, Henry that was just a kid. He was with the Whisperers. 

"I had to get him out of the way. I couldn't let him tell everyone who I really was. When I heard today that you came back here claiming you killed Alpha and wanting forgiveness, I just knew I had to do something. I can't risk my place here. Alpha may be gone now but I have to maintain my position to Alexandria. For that to happen, you have to be gone as well" continued Dante as he raised the gun. 

"You don't have to do that-" started Negan as he put his hands up. There was nothing he could do. No way he could protect himself. 

"I'm sorry" said Dante with a tone that wasn't sorry at all "But this is the only way" with that he shot Negan straight through the bars. Negan felt instant pain as he fell to his knees trying to contain the blood loss with his hand. He thought Dante would finish him but with one cold look, he walked out of the cell as if nothing had happened. Negan managed to crawl towards his bed and with trembling hands he pulled the bed sheet. He wrapped it around him and pulled it tightly against the wound. He laid on the floor unable to sit up. His eyes drifted to the stars that could be seen outside of the cell's window as he blacked out. 

It felt like minutes later when Negan heard someone yelling at him. He tried to respond but he couldn't find the strength to do so. 

He was tired. Weak. He couldn't even find the strength to open his eyes. 

"Negan hold on!" he heard someone saying to him. He didn't think he could do that either. He wanted all the pain he was feeling to be over. Both the emotional and physical one. 

"Please do something! " he heard someone else shouting as he lost consciousness once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dante is not dead yet here...😬😬


	15. Chapter 15

Daryl woke up early. He felt weird since he came back, so much had happened and it's been only some days. It felt much longer than that. Lydia had passed out on the couch. There were houses that belonged to people who had died and were empty now, but she felt unsafe to stay on her own. Daryl's house although not big offered her protection. Negan was unofficially his responsibility now since Michonne was gone. He made him a sandwich and decided to visit him despite the early of the hour. There was a light breeze outside but it wasn't unpleasant. The gardens of Alexandria now had all kinds of vegetables and flowers from seeds they had found during scavenging. At least no one feared they would be hungry ever again. Alexandria had been thriving after the destruction the Saviors caused. Without even realising it he made it to the cells. He wondered what Negan's reaction would be to see him. He took a breath and opened the door. 

The cell was mostly dark since only a small amount of light passed through the window. He thought Negan was sleeping. 

He cleared his voice unsure of himself. 

"Negan I-" said Daryl "-brought you breakfast"

Negan didn't respond. Daryl moved closer to the bars of the cell and what he saw made him drop Negan's lunch. There was blood everywhere on the floor. Negan was unconscious and very pale. He saw the bed sheet wrapped around his body, an attempt to stop the bleeding. The once white material had turned a dark shade of red. 

Taking a moment of being frozen, he ran to open the cell door. 

He checked Negan's pulse and it was there. Weak but still existed. He was trying to take shallow breaths. Although taller than Daryl, he managed to pick him up carefully and ran outside. He didn't know where to go so he went to Gabriel. He knocked the door as hard as he could. Negan's face was drained and he had started shivering. 

"Hold on Negan!" shoutted Daryl. He was Negan, the most stubborn person he knew. He couldn't give up now. 

Gabriel hurried to open the door , still from the sleep and his eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him. 

"Please do something" he said to him. 

"We have to take him to Siddiq, only he can help" answered Gabriel as he helped him transfer Negan who had started shaking violently and was very cold to the touch. They got to Alexandria's sort of medical center and there was Dante cleaning some equipment. He stopped what he was doing when he saw them rushing in. 

"What happened? " said to them as he moved closer. 

"I don't know" answered Daryl frustrated "yesterday he was ok and I found him shot"

"Who did that? " questioned Dante. 

"I don't know" said Daryl as he greeted his teeth. 

"We will find him" interfered Gabriel "we have to save him now. Where is Siddiq? "

"I haven't seen him for two days" answered Dante "he said he had found a house with medical equipment and he wanted to check it out. He hasn't returned yet"

"And he went alone? " questioned Gabriel raising his eyebrow "He didn't let me know where he was going"

"That's what he told me" answered Dante with a shrug. "I can help you"

Dante removed the sheet from Negan's stomach and examined the wound. 

"The hole is two centimeters from his liver" said Dante "he needs stitches and blood transfer but I believe he will live. I'm not as experienced as Siddiq but I can do this"

Daryl looked his hands that were red from Negan's blood and then at Negan. He was definitely in pain and his dark hair had stuck to his forehead from the sweat. 

"Please do whatever you can" said Gabriel as he pulled Daryl outside. 

"Sure" nodded Dante as started stitching the wound.


	16. Chapter 16

Daryl kicked a chair as soon as they were out of the room. Gabriel hurried behind him, knowing that when Daryl was like that he shouldn't be left alone. 

"Daryl calm down!"

Daryl looked his bloodied hands and he felt disgusted by himself. 

"How to calm down? He was my responsibility. I shouldn't have never locked him up again. Look what happened. He is in his death bed because of me! " shouted Daryl. 

Gabriel didn't know what to tell him to comfort him. He had come to get closer to Negan all these years and if someone knew he had changed, it was him. He went from a cold hearted man, to someone who would risk everything for them. He didn't deserve this. 

"Aaron" said Daryl suddenly. 

"What?" questioned Gabriel confused. 

Daryl turned to face him. 

"He did this! He shot Negan" spat Daryl. 

"Daryl think clearly. Aaron is your friend. He wouldn't do that, no matter how much pain he is in over Eric's death"

"How do you know Gabriel? You were right there, you saw that he wanted to kill Negan. What makes you so sure he didn't do it? " and with that he stormed off. 

"Daryl!" yelped Gabriel "don't do this" 

Daryl wasn't hearing though. He hurried behind him trying to catch up to him. 

Dante looked at Negan and smirked. His plan was working perfectly. They would tear each other up, he would tell them he had tried his best to save Negan. The bullet that was still inside him would make an infection on Negan's body sooner or later and the chances of recovery would be close to none. After all he made sure that Negan lost a lot of blood but not enough for them to find him dead. He continued stitching his wound and looked at him. "How the mighty have fallen" he thought as he started whistling a tune. 

Most of Alexandria was awake by now and some thought to stop Daryl to question his bloodied hands and Gabriel running behind him but he paid them no mind. 

He walked straight to Aaron's house without even knocking. 

"Daryl stop!" ordered Gabriel disturbed from his behavior. They couldn't storm in like they owned the place. 

Aaron had to be asleep. Daryl looked around and stopped when he saw something on the kitchen table. There was a gun left there. 

He walked towards it. 

"You still don't believe it?" he questioned Gabriel showing him the gun. 

Gabriel had never seen Aaron owning a gun and especially since he lost his hand. But it was the only contactless weapon. And the evidence was right there. 

Aaron appeared by the door and looked at them confused. 

"Daryl, Gabriel what are you doing in my house? "

Gabriel didn't know what to tell him. Daryl turned around and faced him. Aaron took in his bloodied hands and his expression. 

"You want to explain this?" said Daryl as he showed him a gun on his kitchen's table. 

Aaron had never seen this gun and it definitely wasn't his. 

"Explain what?" said Aaron "Did you put it there? Because this is not my weapon. And it wasn't there last night"

"Stop messing with us Aaron" yelled Daryl losing his temper "Negan is almost dead,found him shot in his cell and we find the murder weapon in your house"

Aaron's eyes widened at that. 

"I didn't do what you are accusing me of" stated Aaron. He knew how this looked like. He was mad at Negan, yes ,but he was locked up. That was enough. He wouldn't go and shoot a defenseless man. Even if that was Negan. 

"Someone must have planted the weapon here" said Aaron feeling frustration growing inside him "Alexandria is a safe place. As you know most don't lock, including myself. If something goes through the gates we are screwed either way. There was nothing stopping someone to sneak in here and leave the weapon they used"

"And who could this be?" growled Daryl. He wasn't buying what Aaron was telling him. He was the one who had openly said he wanted to kill Negan. 

"Don't know" said Aaron as he looked Gabriel. 

Daryl glared at them. 

"You are not to leave Alexandria before we figure this out. Only Negan can say who shot him, but until then you will not go anywhere" 

Aaron looked down, upset by Daryl's behaviour, but he nodded as Daryl stormed off leaving them alone. 

"Do you believe him?" questioned Aaron. 

"No" sighed Gabriel "I don't. I know that this isn't you at all"

Aaron looked at the gun. Who could have done something like that? 

"How is Negan?" questioned Aaron. 

"Not well" said Gabriel as he rubbed his hand over his face "the chances of him making it are not good. Not only that but Siddiq is not here"

"Where did he go?" asked Aaron, it wasn't very Siddiq like to leave Alexandria so unexpectedly. 

"Apparently he went to scavenge a lead he had on some medical equipment. Don't know, I want to see Rosita. Maybe she knows something more. Luckily we still have Dante" told him Gabriel as he left to find Rosita.


	17. Chapter 17

Gabriel left to go find Rosita. He had a bad feeling about all this. He knew Aaron and he wasn’t someone who would do that. Daryl was blinded by his anger. Then was Siddiq’s disappearance. He always said to him or Rosita where he was going. He had a baby now, why put himself in danger again over some equipment that wasn’t even sure that would actually be there? He went to Rosita’s house and let himself in. He found her punching the boxing bag , that was a habit she had started for some weeks now. She wanted to be ready to protect her baby at all costs. Gabriel cleared his voice to get her attention. 

“What?” said Rosita without stopping punching the bag.

“Could you stop for a bit so we can talk?” said Gabriel as he was getting distracted by the bag punching. 

Rosita gave him a look and said “Fine”

They sat in the kitchen. 

“Something serious happened” said Gabriel “Do you know where is Siddiq?”

She sighed.

“We had a fight the other day. He said he wanted some time alone”

“What did you fight about?” asked Gabriel concerned. 

“He has not been the same since he came back. He was very angry…. erratic. I confronted him about it but he wasn’t listening” said Rosita as she looked blankly the wood of the table. “What happened?” said she.

“Negan was found shot in his cell” told her Gabriel. 

Rosita’s eyes snapped at him and widened. 

“Is he...-“ started Rosita.

“He is alive. But barely. Daryl found him and we got him to the medical center”

“Siddiq will save him” said Rosita confidently. He was one of the best doctors after all.

Gabriel looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Siddiq wasn’t there. Dante was. He told us he went out to follow a lead he had on some medical equipment. Do you know anything about this?”

“No” said Rosita “So he didn’t tell you either where he was going?”

“He didn’t. Now only Dante can save Negan’s life”

Rosita got up and started pacing with her arms crossed infront of her. 

They may had a fight, but not telling her or Gabriel where he was going? After getting kidnapped by Alpha he knew better that to go out there on his own. 

“What if he is in danger?” questioned Rosita as she bit her nail worryingly. 

Gabriel stood up and gave her a hug. 

“Look, let’s not worry just yet. I will go ask if someone else saw him leaving. I promise we will find him” said Gabriel. He had a bad feeling about all this, but he didn’t want to pass it on Rosita. 

Coco started crying from the next room and Rosita had to go. 

“Please find him” said Rosita as she took her daughter to her arms to calm her down. 

Gabriel nodded and he left. He had to figure out the truth.

\----

"You got that guy sitting in a cell like a damn symbol. To all them assholes who can't wait to see things going back to the way that they were"

"Keeping him alive is how we make sure it won't!"

"Nah keeping him alive is giving hope that it will"

Daryl replayed in his mind the heated conversation he had with Rick when he got them stuck in that hole so many years ago. All this time thought that keeping Negan alive was a mistake. That Rick had made the wrong decision. He spent years wishing he would die. Now his wish was close to be fulfilled. Negan had suffered a big blood loss and their best doctor wasn't there. He should feel happy that their supposed enemy would finally die. But he wasn't. He had never stopped to think what Negan did for them, for him. Protecting Judith, saving Dog, keeping him safe from the Whisperers and killing Alpha. If he wasn't so preoccupied with his anger, he would see it. 

It's been hours and he couldn't see Negan yet. That's what Dante had said. He sighed and decided to take a small walk to clear his head. Passing from the cells he saw the door half open. He walked inside and saw Judith standing there frozen in place. 

"Judith" said he as soft as he could. 

Judith jumped scared and turned around to face him. The cell wasn't cleaned yet. She had tears in her eyes. 

"Wh- Where is Negan? " asked she with a trembling voice. 

Daryl walked to her and hugged her to bury her face from the horrendous view of the cell. 

"Someone shot him. We don't know who yet. He is still alive but it's bad Judy..." said Daryl as he found the words coming out with great difficulty. 

"Is he going to be ok?" asked she as tears streamed down her face on his shoulder. 

"Don't know yet..."

"Can we go see him? " asked Judith. 

"Yes, let's go..." said Daryl as they turned their back to the cell. 

\----

Gabriel had asked everyone, the guards that were on watch, the farmers... Everyone. And noone had seen Siddiq since two days ago. Noone had seen him leaving or in general being in Alexandria. He looked at the unvacated houses by the hill and thought that maybe Siddiq wanted some time on his own like he had said. Perhaps he went there to sit and relax ,especially if his mood was that bad as Rosita said. 

The sun had started to set and the night was quickly turning in. He walked towards the houses and he entered one. The house was dark and smelled like no one had stayed there for a very long time. Also it was messy. There was no way Siddiq would stay here. Maybe the Alexandrians weren't paying much attention and Siddiq was indeed out scavenging. 

He opened the door to leave when he heard growls behind him. He pulled out a knife the last minute and he turned around. He stabbed the Walker in the head and his eyes widened as he saw who it was. He pulled the knife out and Siddiq fell on the floor. He had been the Walker who attacked him. 

"No, no! " yelled Gabriel as he felt his eyes stinging. This couldn't be happening. But there was no doubt that Siddiq had turned into one of these things and he had killed him. Gabriel sobbed violently above him. 

Who could have done that to him? 

\----

Dante had stitched Negan's wound and he had transferred him blood from some blood bank they had discovered about a month ago. Negan was still very pale and was breathing with difficulty. He didn't open his eyes yet. Daryl and Judith had been sitting by his side. Judith's eyes were red from the crying and Daryl didn't feel well either. How many times had he gotten annoyed that Negan talked so much? Now he would do everything to hear his voice again even if it was some joke to his expense. 

He deep sighed. It had been a very long day. From finding Negan, to Aaron, to them sitting by Negan hoping he would just open his eyes. 

Dante came and told them that it would be for the best to let Negan rest. They could see him tomorrow. 

"Thank you..." said Daryl tired "without you don't know what we would do"

"No problem" said Dante giving him a small smile. 

Daryl looked at Negan once again that was still unresponding. 

"Come on Judith , let's go" said Daryl. She had been through enough as well. The bloody cell wasn't something suitable for a kids eyes. 

"Ok..." said she as she stood up and followed him outside. 

Daryl put one arm around her shoulders to comfort her. 

They had reached the exit of the center when she stopped. 

"I want to give Negan my hat.. Carl's hat" said she "I will feel better if he has it"

Daryl gave her a small smile in understanding. 

"I will wait for you here" said he. 

Judith ran to Negan's room again to leave him the hat. She was about to enter when she saw the door was half open and someone was talking to Negan. She looked from the small gap of the door and what she saw made her widen her eyes. 

Dante was standing above Negan and he had his hand pressed on his throat. Negan couldn't stop it and he was making small noises struggling to breathe as he felt his throat closing. 

"Your time is running out" hissed Dante as he leaned close to his ear. 

Judith's heart was beating fast as she watched what Dante was doing to Negan. Daryl wasn't there to help her, she had to save Negan. 

She pulled out the Katana and opened the door. 

"Get away from him" said she fiercely.


	18. Chapter 18

Dante released Negan roughly at the sound of Judith's voice. 

"I wasn't doing something kid" said he. 

"I saw you" said Judith blocking the door. "You were the one that shot him"

Dante smiled at her. 

"You are a smart kid, I will give you that. But you are no match to me. So drop the weapon and ran to Daryl"

"So you can torture Negan some more? Don't think so" said Judith as she raised her Katana. 

"I will hate to have to kill you" said Dante and he pulled out a sharp knife. "But you are giving me no choice"

Dante ran to her, Judith moved to the side and sliced him in the arm. Dante looked at the wound and then her, outraged. He knocked the Katana out of her hands and pinned her on the floor. 

"Get away from me!" screamed Judith. Dante got the knife and pressed it to her cheek. Judith let out a pained yell as he cut her cheek with the knife. She saw blood running from her face. She tried to get Dante to leave her but he was stronger than her. He pressed it on her throat getting ready to slice it. Judith had never felt so much pain again. She screamed excruciatingly as she felt the knife slicing her throat.Blurilly she saw her Katana getting through Dante. His eyes widened as he was kicked to the side. There was Daryl looking at him with a murderous expression. Daryl took the knife that was tossed by Judith and he stabbed him again and again in the chest. He didn't stop until he was sure there was no way Dante was still breathing. 

"Judith no! " shouted Daryl above her desperate. 

"Uncle Daryl...I'm sorry" she managed to say as she was losing blood. At least Dante was gone. They would save Negan now. Judith passed out and everything around her turned to black. 

\---

Daryl had been waiting for Judith when he heard her screaming. What the hell was that ? He ran to Negan's room. Judith was pinned on the floor by Dante who had a knife pressed on her throat. She was yelling in pain as she desperately tried to get him off her. Her Katana was on the floor. He took it in his hands and pressed it to Dante's back as he roughly kicked him off her. Suddenly everything clicked to him. Dante was the one to shoot Negan. One look on his face was enough to get what he needed to know. He took Dante's knife and stabbed him repeatedly. Dante gasped as he left his last breath. He wouldn't harm anyone again. Judith had her hand on her throat and Daryl sobbed hard. Dante had sliced it. 

"Judith no!" He didn't have the medical skills to save her. Judith was losing blood fast. 

"Uncle Daryl...I'm sorry" said she with great difficulty as she blacked out. 

Someone pushed him to the side and he saw Carol. 

Her face was stone cold and she had determination in her look. She ran to grab what she needed for stitches as fast as she could. The cut on Judith's throat wasn't as big as Negan's had been but it would be enough to kill her. She worked fast and soon the cut was closed. Daryl had never seen her work like that nor he knew she had these skills. Judith's face was as pale as Negan's. Daryl looked at Negan who seemed to be in big pain. He got by his side and pressed his hand on his forehead. He was burning up. His eyes drifted to the covered wound. He removed the cover and what he saw made him widen his eyes. What had Dante done to him? The wound had turned black. "Carol! " yelled Daryl as soon as she had finished with Judith's wound. She got up and looked were Daryl was pointing. 

"The bullet must be still inside of him" said she as she hurried to the draws of the room. She found a sterilized surgical knife and gave it to him. She wore a pair of gloves and gave him as well. Daryl felt sick. He wore them as fast as he could. 

"Now what?" questioned he. 

"You have to cut him open and remove the bullet. Then I will stitch him up" said she as she gave him the knife. 

Daryl didn't know if he could to this. His hand was shaking. 

"If he has a chance to survive ,is that" snapped Carol at him. He grabbed the knife tightly and cut through Negan. His breath hitched as he was in terrible pain. "I'm sorry Negan" thought Daryl like a mantra. He found the bullet and got it out. Carol ran by his side and started carefully closing the wound. 

When it was done, they were both breathing fast. The room was a mess. Daryl collapsed against the wall as Carol went to check on Judith. They were both still alive,they had managed to save them. Carol looked at him with anger. 

"What the hell is going on here? " she demanded. 

\----

Negan was at Alexandria's gardens. It was a beautiful sunny day. He was wearing a brown shirt and black jeans. He was tending to the tomatoes. He could feel the warmth of the sun against his skin, the soft breeze of the air. He was feeling great. 

He heard a very familiar voice behind him. 

"Good morning uncle Negan" said Judith as she smiled at him. 

Negan stood up to face her, giving her a smile as well. 

"Good morning to you darling" said Negan "want to see the tomatoes? "

"Yes! " said she excitedly as he started explaining to her how the tomotoes grew up and what the process was. 

Suddenly they heard footsteps. 

They looked behind them and there was Daryl looking at them with a big grin. 

"Uncle Daryl! " said Judith as she ran to him and started babbling about the tomatoes and gardening. Negan gave them a smirk. His life had meaning again. A purpose. To keep making Daryl and Judith happy. 

He looked at the tomatoes. They had a bright red color. Suddenly Negan felt getting hot. His forehead started to burn up and his vision became blurry. 

"Negan? " he heard Daryl saying to him with concern. 

He saw the tomatoes turning black and rotten. He collapsed to the ground as Daryl and Judith ran above him worried. 

He couldn't keep his eyes open. He gasped as he felt pain taking over him. Negan was struggling to breathe. He couldn't hold on anymore and with that he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A difficult chapter to write 😞 but happier days will come for Negan and Judith...


	19. Chapter 19

Daryl was sitting by Negan's bed. Everyone in Alexandria were mad at him. From Siddiq's murder, to Judith getting severely hurt, to blaming Aaron falsely, noone wanted to even see him. He couldn't blame them, his actions had caused enough already. How would he dare to look Michonne in the eyes if Judith got killed by this psycho? He didn't even know if or when they would wake up. He felt his eyes tearing up. Judith was just a kid, how could he do that to her? If it wasn't for Carol deciding to come back last minute and getting informed by a devastated Gabriel about what had happened, Judith and Negan would be dead now. He and Carol had gone to a very heated conversation. Like he wasn't feeling like crap already. When they made sure that Negan and Judith would survive the night, she had stormed off leaving him not with an insult but with a sentence much worse than that. 

"Rick would be disappointed in you" 

It was the truth. He wasn't there for his little girl. That bastard had dared to attack a kid and put a knife on her throat. Plus leaving Negan to suffer with a bullet that he had shot, until he died from the complications. He should have known, he should have done anything in his powers to prevent this. Once he was sure that Negan and Judith would be ok, he would leave and never return. He had let them all down. Now that Carol was here, she would tell everyone about Negan and he would be safe at last. He was a better fit to take care of Judith. He wouldn't let her down, like he did. Alpha may be gone but Beta was still out there. He had to get him out of the way even if it was the last thing he would do. He owed everyone at least that. He looked out of the window as dark clouds covered the sky. Soon it was raining hard. Alexandria was mourning the loss of a great man. Carl had died for Siddiq and now he was gone. His sacrifice was for nothing. Daryl felt a tear drop from his eye. 

"Daryl..." he heard someone whispering with struggle behind him. 

He turned fast and he saw Negan trying to sit up. 

"Hey, hey" said he "take it easy" as he helped him lay back down. 

Daryl felt his eyes tearing up again as he saw Negan's hazel ones looking at him. 

"Don't make me stand up" Negan made a weak attempt of a joke. Negan sighed deeply. "I could hear you. I know what happened..." admitted he. 

"You should be yelling at me" said Daryl bitterly. 

"What do you want me to say Daryl? I'm alive because of you. He tricked everyone. Stop being too harsh on yourself, that was my job remember? " 

"I let Judith get hurt" said Daryl averting his eyes. 

"We live" answered Negan "and it is because of you. I went through the same when Rick sliced my throat and yet I'm here talking to you. If I could kill that son of a bitch myself, I would. But he is gone and it's all because of you"

Daryl tried to stop his tears and brushed them away with his palm. He got up and took Judith's hat from the chair. He put it by Negan's bed. 

"She wanted you to have this, said she would feel better if you had it"

Negan looked at the hat speechless. 

"Take care of it" said Daryl as he got up "you should rest. I will come back to check on you. Don't go anywhere"

Negan looked at him as he left. 

"You didn't let him down" said Negan as Daryl opened the door. 

Daryl shaked his head. 

"I'm not so sure about that"


	20. Chapter 20

Negan was feeling very weak. When he was passed out he could still hear what was going on around him, he just couldn't react to them. He remembered Dante trying to strangle him and Judith's intervention. He owed her his life. Who knows what else Dante would have done to him if she hadn't witness it. He couldn't get up so he spent his time watching Judith's hat. He still remembered when Carl had come out of that truck and machine gunned his men with his covered eye and this same hat. He was a badass. And Judith had taken over her big brother. She would make it through this as well and she would wear it again. Negan was lost in his own thoughts when he heard someone clearing their voice as they entered the room. To his surprise it was Aaron. He seemed unsure whether he should be there or not. Negan just looked at him and he sighed as he sat down on the same chair that Daryl had been occupying. 

"You here to finish me..? " said Negan trying to sound less intimidating towards Aaron. 

Aaron let his metal arm rest on his leg as he sighed. 

"No. Truth be told I would never harm you" 

Negan raised his eyebrow at that. 

"You seemed pretty ready to do that" said Negan. 

"When Rick decided to spare you, I got filled with anger. I was bitter at him for a very long time. He knew what Eric meant to me, he was my person. He got me like no one else would. And then someone from the Saviors shot him. Despite all that, Rick did what none of us would have done. Some called him mad, filled with grief.... But looking at it now, he did the right thing" admitted Aaron. 

"I thought he was crazy too" said Negan thoughtfully "I was hungry for power back then, I couldn't see past that. But he showed me another way and so did Daryl. Back in the woods I just wanted to save his life, that was my endgame but I made mistakes in the process, things I regret doing. Don't be mad at him though" pleaded Negan "he's been through enough as well"

Aaron looked at him. 

"You really do care about him" he stated as he let out a sigh "I won't ever get mad at him, don't worry. He can be as stubborn as you but if it wasn't for him and Rick, I would not be here right now. I owe him more than he will ever do"

"We all do nowadays" said Negan wistfully "so... Friends? " 

"Don't get it over your head" told him Aaron as he stood up "let's just say we are on mutual ground"

"That will do" said Negan as he gave him a nod. 

\----

Daryl was at the watch tower of Alexandria's gates alone lost in his thoughts. He just wanted the time to pass by so he could go check on Judith and Negan. Suddenly he heard the sound of an engine. He looked and indeed there was a car approaching Alexandria. Who the hell was that? He was getting worried that someone hostile was coming towards their gates. He got the crossbow in his hands and got ready to shoot. The car came to a stop and his eyes widened as he took sight of who was in it. 

The doors opened and two persons got out. They locked hands and looked at him. 

"Can you let us in?" said Dwight. 

"Long time no see Daryl" added Sherry.


	21. Chapter 21

Daryl couldn't believe that he was seeing them. He couldn't even be annoyed that Dwight was here again. He had done it, he found Sherry. They were both looking better than ever before. Sure Dwight still had the burn on his face but they were looking more experienced, more capable of this world. If there was a time to appreciate someone from his past, that would be now. He opened the gates and hurried downstairs. Sherry and Dwight walked in and Sherry gave him a warm hug as she felt emotional. 

"I can't thank you enough" said she as she let him go and whipped a tear from her eye. "For everything"

"You are gonna shoot...? " asked Dwight as Sherry gave him a small smack in the arm. 

Daryl just looked at them. He couldn't even form how glad he was that they found each other. 

"Nah" said Daryl "you did what I told you, so I can't be mad at you. We all made mistakes but that is in the past"

"We are glad to be back. We went through some crazy stuff out there" told him Dwight. 

"You didn't come at a very good time for Alexandria" said Daryl "but we have the time to catch up. You are welcome to stay for as long as you want."

"We appreciate it" told him Sherry giving him a small smile. 

"There are some houses unoccupied. Let me take you there so you can relax for awhile"

"Thank you" nodded Dwight. "One second to take the things from the car"

Sherry went with him to unload the car. She leaned close to him and whispered. 

"Do we tell him now?" said Sherry worryingly. 

Dwight gave her a look and shook his head negatively. 

"No, don't think that now is the appropriate time." as he looked Daryl who was staring at the ground with a lost expression. 

His world was about to be changed forever but he wasn't ready just yet. 

"We wait" told her Dwight ,certain that this was the right thing for now. 

Sherey nodded and they took their backpacks from the car. 

Their eyes widened as they saw how much Alexandria had grown. It was like a paradise on earth. Some gave them weird looks but no one complained that they were here. Daryl led them to a house that was the cleanest out of the unoccupied ones. He showed them around, it was perfect for their stay in Alexandria. 

He was about to leave them to get some rest when Dwight brought up Negan. 

"Is he...-?"

Daryl sighed. Having Dwight and Sherry here would be difficult considering their past with Negan. It was only a matter of time to bump into each other. 

"A lot changed with Negan since you were gone. Somebody shot him and he is at the medical center right now. Look don't know how this will go down so it would be for the best to avoid this meeting between you and him. Things here are already tense. "

"Yes that would be for the best" told him Dwight not so eager to see Negan again. 

Sherry on the other hand had a different opinion but she said nothing. She wanted to see him, if someone knew what to do that would be Negan. She was never scared to confront Negan like Dwight was. 

Daryl left them alone to relax after their long trip. 

\----  
Sherry snuck out as soon as Dwight closed his eyes to get some rest. She walked around as she found her way to the medical center. She needed to talk to someone. Sherry had no idea where Negan's room was. She was glad that Daryl wasn't anywhere around here because she would be in trouble. She opened a door and the room was dim lit. There was a young girl laying unconscious on a bed supported by mechanical support. She had stitches on her throat. Sherry put a palm on her mouth. Who could have done that to a kid? She felt her eyes sting as she looked the unconscious girl. Sherry felt bad being there and went to leave the room when she felt someone behind her grabbing her by the shoulder. She let out a yelp and turned around. There was a worn-down Negan who seemed to be standing with difficulty. 

"Sherry?" he asked as he took sight of who it was. 

Sherry was still a bit scared but nodded. 

"Yes it's me" told him Sherry. 

"I heard the door of Judith's room opening and I was worried someone came to hurt her again..." said Negan as he checked on Judith from the door. 

"I mistaked the rooms" told him Sherry as he took sight of Negan who was struggling to stand up. "You seem like you need to lay back down" with that she put his arm around her shoulders and helped him get back to his own rooms. 

Negan felt like he was dreaming. He had over ten years to see her and yet she was here, helping him. This couldn't be real, right? 

He laid back down as Sherry looked him with worry. 

Last time he had seen her was before she escaped the Sanctuary and let Daryl out. It seemed like a life time passed since then. He didn't understand what she was doing here and in his room specifically. If he was her, he wouldn't want to even see him after all that crap he put her through. 

They were in silence and Negan couldn't take it anymore. 

"Why are you here Sherry?"

She sat down beside his bed. 

"We came back earlier with Dwight" told him as she saw him raising his eyebrows at that. 

"So he found you after all" said Negan wistfully. 

"He did although it was not easy. In general it's been several rough years since we last saw each other"

"Huh that makes three of us"

"Are you still mad at us?" questioned Sherry. 

Negan thought about it. He had torn them apart, how could he be mad that they found each other and they were together again? 

"No, that Negan is gone now. This is the new version although I'm not in my best right now. I went through several rough years being locked up and everything"

"I can understand" said Sherry as she looked down. 

"Yeah?" How did Sherry know what was like being locked up? 

"I went through the same as you" she sighed deeply. 

"What do you mean?" questioned Negan. 

"It took me and Dwight a very long time to reunite. Years in fact. When I left from the Sanctuary I had no intention to be found either by you or Dwight. I thought you were both too far gone. I ran away trying to survive on my own and I did so with success until I got caught"

"By who?" asked Negan as he furrowed his eyebrows. 

"They called themselves CRM. They had a large community. The Saviors seemed like nothing against them. They wanted recruits more like prisoners basically. To work for them. They forced us to train military style and go out for different kind of missions. We were not free though, everyday after training they would lock us up"

Negan was at a loss of words. He thought he had it bad in Alexandria but the pain in Sherry's face told him that she was saying the truth. 

"I managed to get away eventually after a lot of hardships and I reunited with Dwight. The issue was that when I was with this group, one of our trainees was especially hard on us. He requested decipline and didn't tolerate failure. The point is that I knew him. You and Daryl knew him as well"

"Who was it?" questioned Negan as he felt his heart beating fast. 

"Rick Grimes." answered Sherry.


	22. Chapter 22

"Rick is dead" said Negan as he shook his head in denial. 

Sherry run her fingers through her hair. 

"He is alive Negan. And not only that but he is from their higher ups. If you didn't comply with what they ordered, you died or you were put in isolation to "fix" you. He was not the Rick from the time that was here, the one that fought for what is right. For freedom. The opposite was happening there. There was no freedom, everyone had to do as ordered,it was a prison basically."

Negan was in denial. Rick couldn't be alive and this guy that Sherry was describing was someone else. 

"Daryl saw him die" said Negan "he blew a bridge up 10 years ago, saved Alexandria from getting attacked by a huge horde of walkers"

"I tried hard to get him to talk to me but I couldn't. He survived. Don't know what they did to him, but I'm telling you, it's like he was brain washed or something" said Sherry as she frowned. "I knew something was very wrong with him the second I saw him"

"You told Daryl all that?"

"No" answered Sherry "and you shouldn't either. He will go on some suicide mission to get him back. Don't think there's a coming back for Rick. It will destroy him if he knew the truth." 

Negan was very confused. He couldn't process that there was an evil community out there with such power and that Rick was their puppet. 

"The girl you saw, it's Judith. His daughter. The kid spent a decade without her father and for what? So he could live some power fantasy?" questioned Negan as he felt frustration growing on him. 

Sherry's eyes widened and she averted her eyes in shame. 

"Don't know what to tell you or why he is doing all that"

"She and Daryl are better off without him" stated Negan although deep inside he felt his heart aching. No one was better off without him. He wished he was still in ignorance. 

"I should go. Daryl was worried of us meeting each other again so if we do ,act surprised" said Sherry. 

Negan let out a sigh. Of course that would be his worry. He couldn't blame him after what he had seen in the Sanctuary. He thought he wanted to take revenge on them. 

"Fine" told her Negan. 

Sherry stood up and went to leave when Negan held her hand. 

They locked eyes. 

"I'm sorry...for everything" said Negan as he looked straight into her hazel eyes. 

Sherry felt a pang of pain but she nodded. He let her go. 

"What the hell are you doing Rick?" Negan wondered as he stared the ceiling. His daughter was suffering all these years without her dad, RJ never even knew him and he was capturing and training people? That wasn't Rick. The guy had fought with all he had to end his reign of terror and now he was doing the same and worse? Something very bad had happened to him. 

When he had learned of Rick's demise, he had been bitter. Rick was the only one that gave a small amount of damn about keeping him alive. Yet Negan couldn't see past the fact that Rick had imprisoned him. He thought that maybe if he showed him that he was able to change, Rick would let him out. And then the news of his death were told to him. At that point he knew that no matter how hard he tried, he had lost his chance to show him that he was capable of more things. Of better things. Michonne came through despite her grief and became a leader capable of leading this place towards the right direction. Daryl was barely in Alexandria back then. He was searching everywhere for Rick's body. Judith had said it to him. Although no matter how hard he tried, he only found his gun by the river. 

It was selfish, but Negan knew that Judith and Alexandria needed Daryl. He needed him. He wouldn't risk him, over some hope. Even if that was not really his choice to make. 

\----

Beta walked up the hill and out of the forest as two Whisperers followed behind him. His revenge was getting closer. He approached the end of the cliff and looked down where Alpha's horde was kept. He saw them growling and he smiled through the mask. 

He would enjoy every second of their demise and especially the ones of Daryl and Negan. He wouldn't rest until they were both dead with the most gruesome way possible. 

His smile turned into a thick line and he felt his anger arising once again. He turned around and addressed the nearest Whisperer. 

"Prepare the horde" he ordered. 

"Yes sir" answered he as he hurried to do as commanded.


	23. Chapter 23

Negan was feeling better. His wound had been healing, since they didn't have a doctor anymore he had to take it easy. He was bored in bed all day so he spent most of his time by Judith's beside. The wound on her throat was getting better as well. He felt rage for that son of a bitch that dared to hurt a kid. But Daryl gave him what he deserved.

Judith opened her eyes and looked at him. 

"Negan..." said she with a rough voice. 

"Hey kiddo" told her Negan with a sad smile on his face "glad that you are awake at last. We had all been worried"

"You look like shit" told him Judith letting out a cough. 

Negan chuckled. Even with a wound that kid was something else.

"Language miss Grimes" said Negan as he stroked her hair gently "I can't thank you enough for saving my life" 

"Daryl did" told him Judith

"You both did, but don't ever do that again. Daryl needs you. There are good people here that care a lot for you. Don't put them again through this, promise?"

"Ok... I promise" answered Judith. 

Negan placed the hat on her hands. 

"This is yours I believe. It made me feel better, now it will do the same for you"

Judith stared at it. She was no match for Dante and yet she had wanted him gone with all her heart. If Daryl and Carol hadn't appeared, he would have killed her. 

"Did you know Carl?" asked him Judith. 

Negan felt emotional thinking about Carl but he wanted to tell her. 

"I did and he was one of the bravest kids I knew"

"I'm starting to forget his voice..." admitted Judith looking at the hat with sadness. 

"He was a badass when he wore that hat, that's why he gave it to you so you could feel brave too. And you are Judith, I'm sure he would be proud of the girl you have become"

Judith smiled at him a bit. 

Daryl cleared his throat as he appeared by the door. 

"Judith!" said he as he went by her bed "I'm so glad you are awake"

"Uncle Daryl" said Judith emotional "I'm sorry for putting you through all that"

"Hey don't ever say that again. You are gonna be ok" as he gave Negan a look. "You both will"

Judith nodded as she closed her eyes feeling exhaustion overtaking her. 

Negan motioned at him to get out of the room to let her rest. 

When they were out, Negan rested against the wall to relax a bit. 

"You should take it easy as well" told him Daryl eyeing him up and down. 

"You worried about me?" asked Negan giving him a small smirk. 

"Nah" answered Daryl although it was clear that he was lying. 

"How are things in Alexandria?"

Daryl sighed. 

"Well most are mad at me" 

"You don't owe them Daryl, they do" told him Negan "if it wasn't for you, me and Judith would be dead by now"

"If I had trusted you, if I had realized that Dante was a Whisperer, you wouldn't be in this place in the first place" 

"Hey, you are just a human Daryl, stop beating yourself up. Hell I didn't know about it that pride myself of being smarter than anyone. They tricked us all"

"The threat is still out there" told him Daryl as he looked him in the eyes. 

Beta, thought Negan. He would have known by now about Alpha's demise and he was planning an attack for sure. 

"Everything that comes our way we are gonna face it. Together" answered Negan with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... Let me know if you like it so far


	24. Chapter 24

Negan was lost in his thoughts. He was growing tired of being in bed but he had no other option until he was well again. 

"Hey" he heard someone from the door. It was Gabriel "May I come in?"

"Sure.." he told him "take a sit"

"Thank you" told him Gabriel. 

"Look" started Negan "I'm very sorry about Siddiq. Wish it had been me instead of him" 

Gabriel looked him in the eyes and could see that he was honest. 

"You couldn't have known. You went through a lot as well. Siddiq was a great man, he didn't deserve this and to be the one to kill him when he had turned, was not easy..." 

"How is Rosita doing?" asked Negan. 

"It was very rough for her, but she has to go on for her daughter"

"Yeah..." said Negan feeling something heavy tighten his chest. "She is lucky to have you"

"Daryl seems to have warmed up to you as well" told him Gabriel. 

"I'm surprised as well" 

"I'm not on the other hand" said Gabriel "I know that your past is tense but maybe he is that meaning you had been looking for and maybe it's the same for him"

"Don't know if Daryl could ever forgive me. You weren't there to see what I did to him. Thought he was just a bargaining chip back then but I couldn't have been more wrong."

"In order to forgive you, you have to forgive yourself first" told him Gabriel "Think about it" as he stood up. "I have to go on patrol"

"Ok, thank you Gabriel" answered Negan and he meant it. 

Gabriel gave him a nod and left the room closing the door behind him. 

\----  
The sun had almost set, when Gabriel reached Alexandria's gates. Daryl was still there staring at the distance. 

Gabriel cleared his throat to get his attention. 

"You should go home to get some rest"

"Sure you don't want me to stay as well?" told him Daryl. 

"Yes don't worry, I got it" as he gave him a pat in the shoulder. 

" 'kay, goodnight Gabriel "

"Have a goodnight Daryl, I'll see you in the morning"

Daryl went to his house. Lydia was already fast asleep on the couch. She had learned about Negan and Judith , yet she refused to go from the medical center. Daryl knew it was because of Negan and not that she didn't care about Judith, but still they had to go through all that. If there was a time to leave their differences behind, that was now. 

If he had to go to fight Beta, Lydia would have to put them aside. Negan would care about them both in case he was gone. He picked up the walkie talkie that was left on his bed. 

"Michonne do you copy?" 

The walkie remained silent. 

Daryl sighed. He had been trying to reach her for several days now. He needed to tell her about Judith and all that had happened. She wasn't responding though. 

"Come home Michonne safe..." he thought as he closed his eyes. 

\----  
Gabriel was tired of the last few days. He still had a patrol to do though, Alexandria counted on it. It was early in the morning and he was trying to force the sleepiness out of his eyes. He heard the growls before he saw them. His eyes widened in terror as he saw a huge horde coming towards Alexandria's gates. Everyone was sleeping and the horde was marching fast towards them. He looked at the water tower Alexandria had and they had a siren there in case of an emergency. It was out of the walls but he would press it and get back. He could do this. He ran as fast as he could and started climbing the tall tower. He was out of breath when he got on top. The horde was even bigger than he thought. They had to leave now. The metal box that was keeping the button from getting wet was stuck. 

"Dammit" said Gabriel as he tried his hardest to open it. The growls were getting dangerously close. He managed to open it and pressed it. The loud siren would wake everyone up. 

Gabriel looked down and saw that the walkers were almost there. He had to make it back fast. He started to climb down and in his hurry, he tripped in one stair. He felt himself falling backwards as his foot got trapped. There was no way he could grab the staircase again. He was tangling upside down from the tower. 

"Help!" he shouted as much as he could "somebody help me! "

His leg was hurting a lot and the danger of falling from this high, was making him panic. 

"Please help me!" he yelled again although the siren was making it hard to be heard. 

His eyes widened as he saw someone climbing up the staircase. 

"I will help you"

Beta pressed his knife as hard as he could on his stomach. 

"You.. w-will...die" Gabriel struggled to say. 

Beta looked at him with hatred in his eyes and removed his knife. 

He left Gabriel hanging from the tower, dead. It was Alexandria's time.


	25. Chapter 25

Alexandria was in a chaos. Daryl woke up and one glance at the gates made him widen his eyes. A big horde of walkers was trying to break their gates. He grabbed the crossbow and hurried downstairs. 

"Lydia come on! We have to go now" as he grabbed her one arm and pulled her along. 

He saw Dwight and Sherry running towards them in panic.

"Daryl!" Dwight said to him "What are we gonna do?"

Daryl had no idea how they would manage to get away. Aaron came towards him. 

"We will split up" told them Daryl "Sherry, Dwight and Lydia you will take the car. Negan and Judith have to get out of here now. They are in no shape to fight. We will lead them away. Aaron get everyone out of Alexandria from the secret passages that we used with the Saviors. Go to Oceanside. It's too dangerous to stay here. Everyone agrees? "

They didn't have time to think of something better right now so they all nodded. 

"Go take the car and get Negan and Judith,we will meet there" told them Daryl as the growls were getting more intense "Aaron gather everyone up"

"Let's go" told them Sherry as she looked Dwight with worry. Hope he and Negan didn't react violently. 

Negan took a surgical knife and got in Judith's room getting ready to defend her if needed. He could hear the siren still echoing outside and he had a bad feeling about all this. 

Someone opened the door and got ready to attack a potential intruder. 

"Negan calm down" told him Sherry "it's only us" as Dwight and Lydia appeared behind her. They exchanged calculating looks but no one talked. Lydia got angry when she saw him again but averted her eyes. 

"We have to go right now" told him Sherry. "Daryl's orders"

She and Dwight helped Judith out of the bed and carefully they moved her to the car. Negan's eyes widened as he saw the situation of Alexandria. 

"Negan get in the car" said Sherry "it's too dangerous to stay any longer"

Negan looked around and saw Daryl nowhere. 

"Where exactly is Daryl?" 

"He said he would meet us here" intervened Dwight. 

He should have come by now. They didn't have the time to wait. 

"Take Judith out of here and I'll go find him"

"What?" demanded Sherry "you can't be serious"

Negan gave her a look. 

"I'm dead serious, not leaving without him." He gave them his walkie talkie that he had in case of emergency. The other one was Daryl's. "Take that and we will talk to meet up again. Take Judith and Lydia to safety" as he gave them a look through the window. 

Sherry gave him a hesitant look and got in the passengers side of the car. 

"Take care of them" said Negan to Dwight with a look that beared no argument and before he could respond he left to go find Daryl. This was much bigger than their past. 

He could feel the stiches with every step but he had to find him. The walkers were trying to get in. Thank God that the gates were strong. He eventually saw Daryl by the gates getting ready to fight. 

"Daryl!" he shouted at him "Have you lost your mind?"

Daryl looked at him surprised that he hadn't left. 

"Negan what are you doing here?" told him Daryl a bit exasperated that his plan was not working. 

"Told Dwight and Sherry to take Lydia and Judith out of here. Guess who was missing. Can you explain to me what are you doing?"

"I wanted you to go" answered Daryl "Beta is here with his horde. I have to kill him"

Negan couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"Remember the last time you thought you could take Beta on your own?"

"I have to try again" told him Daryl frustrated. 

Negan frowned at him. He thought that Daryl was past this bullshit but apparently he wasn't. 

"Guess what, you are not because you and me are getting out of here and that is final"

"You can't tell me what to do" answered Daryl angrily and he saw the pain in Negan's face. 

Negan felt his eyes stinging. If he let him do this, it would be a death sentence. 

"Please Daryl. I'm begging you. Don't do this. Beta will die, I promise you that. But we can't right now. You don't have to fight every battle alone"

Daryl eyed Negan. He should be taking it easy and instead they were only a few meters away from the enemy. He growned. He couldn't let him get hurt again. 

"Fine, you win. Let's go" He put the crossbow on his back and turned his back to the gates. He took Negan's arm and helped him as much as he could to support him. 

They got to Daryl's motorcycle and he helped him get on. Daryl got in the front. 

"Are you good?" asked Daryl concerned. 

"Yes I'll be fine" told him Negan although he was feeling a bit of pain. 

Daryl took off. Aaron had already gathered everyone up. They would be ok, he had to have faith that they would. He looked at Alexandria and thought if he would see it like that when they would come back but they couldn't fight so many walkers. 

They would have to stop to radio Sherry and Dwight but they needed to get far away as possible. When the siren stopped being heard they knew they were far enough. 

Negan took the walkie talkie from Daryl. 

"Sherry do you copy?"

"Yes, I do. Did you got him?"

Daryl gave him a suspicious look of how at ease Sherry was talking to him. Negan didn't notice it. 

"Yeah we are fine. We are at a hospital not far from you, do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, I know it" said Daryl. It was an abandoned hospital. They would be safe there for now. 

"Ok we are coming" told her Negan. 

Negan turned the walkie talkie off and gave it back as he saw Daryl looking at him. 

"Do you want to tell me anything?" questioned Daryl. 

"Yeah that you're a dumbass, but you know that already" told him Negan with a smirk. 

Daryl tried to find any hint in his eyes that he was lying to him but Negan was good at hiding things. He would discover what was going on though. 

"Right..." told him Daryl "let's go find the others"


	26. Chapter 26

They found Sherry waiting for them by the entrance. 

She gave Daryl a hug. 

"Where were you Daryl?" as she looked at them. 

"Let's say that sweet Daryl over here thought to take a huge horde on his own" intervened Negan. Daryl rolled his eyes in response as he looked at them both and how comfortable they were. He remembered Sherry being very hesitant and scared towards Negan. 

"Did you meet in Alexandria?" as he eyed them suspiciously. 

Sherry tried not to show anything that would give her away. 

"Nope" answered Negan to get her out of this position "only earlier. You never said they came back so you can guess my surprise to see Dwighty boy and Sherry again" 

Daryl gave him a shrug. He was afraid to tell him in case he responded badly. But it seems that they were fine after all. At least with Sherry. He had put them through a lot back in the Sanctuary, did things that were unforgivable but he was not the same person. That Negan would have thrown him to the horde himself, not trying his hardest to prevent him of going against them on his own. 

"Can you help me unload the car?" said Sherry to Daryl. They had packed things in case of an emergency in every car they had in Alexandria and it turned out it was the best decision. 

Negan watched them walk away talking about the situation with the Whisperers and felt a small smile on his face. 

Dwight walked by his side and looked Daryl and Sherry as well. His face had been healing better through the years although a big part of the scar still remained. 

"You have changed" told him Dwight. It wasn't a question, more like a statement. 

"You sound surprised" said Negan as he turned to look at him. 

"Can you blame me?" 

"No, I can't. But know that things have changed. I'm not the person you remember"

"I guess time will tell" answered Dwight with a shrug as he went to help carry the things inside. Negan watched him go. Time did tell. But not everyone was there to see that. He sighed. Had to keep in mind that they went through so much as well. He couldn't blame him of being sceptic about his change. Negan watched them talking with each other and felt the need to go away. So he turned his back at the car and went inside to go see Judith. 

\----  
"Sir they are gone" said a Whisperer. They had been alarmed and they had the time to go away. 

"Search the area" growled Beta. They couldn't have gone far. That priest had warned them and before they could get in they managed to go away. But there was no hiding. Sooner or later he would drag them out of their hole and they would pay dearly. Especially Negan and Daryl.

Suddenly he heard shootings. What the hell was that? His eyes widened as he saw a big army wearing white suits with masks and orange stripes. They were killing his horde. 

"Who are they?!" he demanded from a Whisperer. 

"Don't know sir" answered he equally shocked to see their horde getting killed. 

Beta growled through the mask. He couldn't stop all of them. They were very equipped and he wasn't. He ditched the Whisperers and the horde and ran away. He would get his revenge on his own. 

\----  
"Is it done?"

"Yes Ma'am everyone is dead"

She gave a sharp nod as she looked the letter in her hands. 

"We need you to come back. Jesus is dead. So is Tara. Enid. They got murdered by a group called the Whisperers... -" 

She looked with anger the empty Alexandria. 

"We did our part of the deal. You have to hold yours now" said a female behind her. 

"I will" answered Maggie turning around as she crashed the paper in her hands.


	27. Chapter 27

It was late evening and Sherry was sitting by Judith's side trying to feed her some soup that Negan had made. She was complaining that it was hard to swallow as tears rolled from her eyes. Sherry told her to get some sleep and that they would try again later. She walked to Negan as she let the plate down with a deep sigh. 

"She is not well" she told him. "It seems her throat is swelling which makes it impossible for food to go down"

Negan frowned at the news. None of them had the expert to help her. They didn't have fluids with them either. He had no idea what they would do. 

"We will figure something out" told him Sherry as she saw him worried. 

Negan gave her a nod as he saw Lydia storming out of the room next to Judith's. 

Daryl came towards them with a sulk. 

"What happened?" asked Negan. 

"Lydia wants to leave, be on her own" answered Daryl being in a clearly bad mood. 

"What? There is a huge horde out there" said Sherry "we shouldn't be alone right now"

Negan ran after Lydia trying to catch up with her. 

"Negan!" yelled Daryl but he knew that if he didn't stop her now, she would be in great danger. 

Daryl looked from the window and saw Negan running out searching for a seemingly gone Lydia. 

"Dammit Negan" he thought. 

"Sherry please stay with Judith, I have to help him"

"Ok" said Sherry with a nod. 

The sky was turning darker as Daryl ran after Negan. 

"Do you know where you are going?" questioned Daryl as he caught up with him. 

"Sorry I didn't bring my iPhone with me" told him Negan exasperated "we need to have a talk with this kid about running away in life and death situations"

"She is still angry that you gave her to the Whisperers" told him Daryl frustrated as they walked through the woods. 

They saw an open valley in front of them as they exited the forest. Negan's eyes widened. 

"Is this-" he started. 

Daryl was surprised as well. Without their knowledge they had ended up at the valley that their battle had happened. Negan felt like he hadn't seen this place since yesterday when it had been almost 11 years. He walked slowly towards the tree in the middle of the valley. The colored mirror was still there. Under that same tree, Rick had sliced his throat. He felt his eyes tearing up as the memories came back to him. 

"We could have a future" Rick had said then. 

"Negan!" yelped Daryl making him turn around. 

"You looking for her?" growled Beta as he pressed his knife on Lydia's throat who had tears in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry" she mouthed at them silently. 

"Let her go" ordered Daryl. 

Negan whipped his eyes as they turned to ice cold. 

"Leave the kid out of this and face us like a man" he snarled at him. 

Beta growled and tossed Lydia to the side who gasped. 

Daryl ran to her side. 

"Are you ok?"

Negan attacked Beta with all his force. They rolled down the hill and into a small river. Negan grabbed a rock and started hitting him. Beta tossed him off with ease. Negan got to his knees as he felt his clothes getting heavier from the water and tried to get out. Beta grabbed him from the leg and he fell to his back. He kicked him as hard as he could in a second attempt to get out. He ran towards the tree as Beta came running after him with full force. 

Daryl attacked him and he managed to knock the knife out of his hands. 

The sky was getting darker as Negan tried to shake the dizziness he was feeling to go help Daryl who was struggling with Beta. Negan stumbled to something which he thought was a rock. He looked down and there in the grass was Lucille. Her barbed wire shinning like it hadn't been a day since he had seen her. Michonne wasn't lying after all, the bat was exactly where he had left it. He smiled as he grabbed her from the grass. 

Beta was on top of Daryl and he was fighting to get the knife back. 

"Hey bastard" told him Negan as he pointed Lucille to his face "get the hell away from him" as he hit him hard with Lucille. 

Daryl regained the knife and pressed it hard on Beta's head. 

Negan kept hitting him with Lucille as the barbed wire turned bloodied. 

"Negan it's over" told him Daryl as he grabbed his wrist. "It's over"

Negan looked at the dead body as his eyes teared up. He throwed Lucille on the ground and hugged Daryl. They just stood there crying. They had done it, together. Lydia ran to them and Daryl hugged her tightly. 

"It's done, it's done, no one will hurt you again" said Daryl as he tried to calm her down. 

Suddenly a spotlight was pointed above their heads as the air all over them became windy. There was a helicopter flying above them. 

"The hell-" said Daryl as he looked at Negan. He hugged Lydia tighter as the helicopter began loosing height. Negan returned the look equally worried. 

The helicopter landed some meters away from them and they engine was turned off. Two soldiers with big guns exited and stood by the helicopter's gate. Negan felt his heart beating fast. What was all this? 

A female got out of the helicopter. Daryl's eyes widened as he saw who it was. 

"It's been a long time Daryl" told him Maggie.


	28. Chapter 28

Negan was pacing back and forth with his arms crossed in front of him. Maggie was here again. Not only that but with a damn helicopter. The last time he had seen a helicopter was when Jadis got him. Of course he hadn't talked to anyone about this. How many helicopters were out there? Where did she find an army capable to kill a huge horde? She had been cold towards him and Dwight although she didn't question Daryl of why he was out of the cell. Carol had sent her a letter explaining everything. Negan couldn't shake a feeling of worry inside of him. She had offered to take Judith where she came from, said they had doctors who could help her. Daryl had been talking to her. It was up to him the decision. 

The door opened behind him. 

"Hey.." drawled Daryl. 

"Hey" said Negan "what happened?"

Daryl sighed. 

"Look, I know that you are worried, I am too. But the group she had been staying with can help Judith."

"So you are saying we should go?"

"I know it's a lot to ask. I can go alone with her..-" 

Negan frowned at him. 

"Forget it. I know you and Maggie are friends but I'm not letting you go alone to another community"

"I can hold my own you know" said Daryl as he raised his eyebrow. 

"I know you can but I want to come with you, is that too much to ask?"

Daryl gave him a look. 

"Nope, it isn't"

"Good. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning"

\----  
Negan pushed Dwight into a room and closed the door behind him. 

"What... -" started Dwight as Negan shushed him. 

"I sense something weird with Maggie's return" told him Negan. 

Dwight let out a scoff. 

"Why? Because she still hates us?"

"No. It's not that. Did you see the guys she brought? The futuristic suits, the big guns..."

"Don't get why you are so surprised Negan. Of course there will be bigger dogs out there than the Saviors. And if they have the means to save Judith?"

"Yeah I know.." murmured Negan. "Look I want you to go to Oceanside, tell Aaron what happened. Alexandria is gonna need you in case something happens to us"

"It's just Maggie Negan, relax" told him Dwight "I will do what you asked me though" said he as he opened the door and left him alone. 

Something inside of him was making him nervous about putting so many miles between them and Alexandria. 

He looked at Lydia who had fallen asleep. Daryl had discussed it with her and she would come with them. He hoped they would be back as soon as possible. 

\---  
"Have you ever seen an airplane flying in any direction and in any speed?"

The irony of what he had told Judith when he was helping her with the math problem, was not lost to Negan as the helicopter was taking height. Judith was covered with a blanket and had rested her head on Negan's shoulder. Daryl was sitting next to Lydia who was looking from the window. This was an experience for all of them. Maggie was talking mostly to Daryl and with him only the basics. Not that he minded a lot but it was weird being in the same place again. Daryl had forced him to put Lucille in his bag. He didn't want Maggie to see the bat again. 

They didn't tell them how far that place they were going would be. Negan didn't complain though. His priority was Judith to get better where they were going and get treated properly. 

He looked at Judith beside him and he closed his eyes as well to get some rest letting the engine sound of the helicopter drive him to sleep. 

\---  
"Negan" someone shaked him lightly "wake up" 

Negan opened his eyes blurily and ran his palm in front of his eyes to clear them. 

"Look" told him Daryl as he stood above him looking out of the window. 

Negan shifted his body trying not to disturb Judith and looked out. 

His eyes widened as he took sight of the huge space this community was occupying. It was a whole city. 

He looked at Daryl who was equally stunned. 

"Welcome to the Commonwealth" said Maggie as she came from the cockpit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect this to turn to so many chapters-it's the most I've written like ever but I have ideas in general. Hope you enjoy it so far


	29. Chapter 29

Maggie walked them to the gates where the same guys with the white and orange uniforms were standing on guard. She nodded to two of them and they brought a carriage for Judith to take her to their medical center. 

"She's gonna be ok" told Maggie to Daryl. 

Negan went to follow them but one guard stopped him. What was this guy's problem? 

Daryl stopped on his tracks and looked at the guard. 

"What is going on?" said Daryl as he raised his eyebrow at him. 

"Negan has to see Lance Hornsby first" intervened Maggie. 

"Who is Lance Hornsby and why should I see him?" demanded Negan. 

"The bookkeeper" answered Maggie plainly. 

Negan looked at Daryl who didn't want to leave him alone. Why only he had to see this Lance Hornsby? Negan could feel his nervousness growing. Lydia and Daryl wanted to stay with him but apparently this wasn't an option. 

Negan swallowed dryly. 

"I will see you guys later" he told them "take care of Judith"

Daryl nodded at him feeling worried as well. They just came and Negan already had to talk to someone. He sighed as he took Lydia by the arm. She glanced at Negan one last time. 

He watched them go and the guard motioned him to follow. 

He wanted to make some joke about the suits that were all the same but these guys didn't seem to be up for jokes and laughs so he just followed silently. They got outside of a door and the guard knocked. 

"Come in" said a male in a serious tone from inside the room. 

The guard forced the bag off Negan's shoulder and opened the door. 

The room reminded Negan of a principal's office or a politician's. Everything was extremely neat-pre apocalypse neat. The guard that had led him there pushed Negan to sit down to a chair and left his bag on the table in front of him. He left and two others with their guns drawn out stood by the door blocking the exit. Negan didn't like all this at all. The man that had spoken-this Lance guy Negan supposed had his back turned to him looking out of a window. He turned around and Negan saw that he was around in his 30s with brown short hair. His clothes were also very neat and he was wearing brown gloves. He examined Negan with a smile on his face as he sat down behind his desk. He removed the gloves as he continued smiling at him. 

"Maggie told me a lot about you Mr Negan"

"Why am I here?" questioned Negan who didn't get what this guy wanted with him. 

"To get to know you. I mean from a gym teacher, to a leader, to a prisoner is pretty impressive"

"We are here to save a little girl" told him Negan. 

"Oh yes of course" dismissed him Lance "but there is no harm to get to know you."

"Why me and not Daryl?" said Negan as he furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Daryl's place has already been decided. Yours we don't now for sure. You are definitely not a leader anymore since you were a prisoner for so many years. So the lower class will do you just fine I believe"

"What the hell are you talking about?" demanded Negan. "We won't be part of your community. I'm outta of here" said he as he grabbed the bag with the bat and went to leave. 

"You don't want to test Commonwealth soldiers so if I were you I would sit the hell down" said Hornsby dropping the smile. 

Negan saw the guards pointing their guns at him. 

What did they want from him? He faced Lance once again. 

"If you don't want your buddy to die, you will shut up, sit down and listen to me very carefully" 

Negan didn't have another choice with guns pointed at him. 

Hornsby smiled at him again. 

"Let's continue, shall we?"


	30. Chapter 30

"The Commonwealth are a community of 100.000 people" continued Lance "I've heard all about your methods with the Saviors. How brutal and almost barbarian they were. Here there are two things: law and order. You fail to follow the law and there is punishment. Our army is here to enforce the law much like the old world."

Negan was boiling with anger. This guy didn't have a clue about him or Daryl.

"We need people, we have no reason to harm you unless you give us one"

"If you need them so much, what are these classes you talked about?" questioned Negan. 

Hornsby let out a chuckle. 

"Yeah about that... You see not everyone is born equal. Not in the old world and definitely not in the new world order. I mean come on you were a teacher yourself. There are three classes in this world. The high, the middle and the low. Here your class is tied with you and only once a year you can request for a reevaluation. I am the one responsible to decide who gets where and you my friend are in the lower class."

"You forget something though" said Negan in a cold tone "we are NOT staying"

Hornsby lowered his back to get closer to Negan's face. 

"Do you have a helicopter?"

Negan felt ice running through his veins.

"Didn't think so" told him Lance with a smug smirk. "So you will stay"

Negan stood up and tried to grab him by the throat. 

The soldiers intervention was immediate and they grabbed his arms behind his back. 

"Look at that" said Hornsby "you are feisty. Don't worry though, it won't last for long"

Negan's mind went to Carl's words when he had been threatening him all these years ago. 

"If you knew us-if you knew anything ,you would kill us. But you can't" said Negan venomously. 

"Actually I can" told him Hornsby as he opened the bag's zipper. 

He pulled out Lucille and looked at her closely. 

Negan's mind was screaming "don't you touch her"

"Keep your hands off the bat!" he yelled at him. 

Hornsby took the bat and almost touched it to his throat were the scar from when Rick had slit his throat was. The barbed wire barely touching his skin. 

"I will keep the bat for me, you never know when it's gonna be needed"

Negan growled at him. 

"Put him in a time out for a while. He will calm down eventually" he ordered the guards. They put some advanced handcuffs on him and pulled him out of the room as Hornsby took a swing with Lucille. 

Negan felt his eyes stinging as they pulled him away. What had they gotten themselves into?

\----

Daryl was amazed. This place was like anything he had seen. There were so many people around, shops, even a large stadium that Maggie told him it was for the baseball season. I mean baseball games? This was like the old world. The hospital wasn't like their own. They had advanced machines and the doctors were dressed like pre Apocalypse. Judith was now on a very comfortable bed sleeping as they put a machine for fluids. She would need a small surgery and they were confident she would be well again. After he was sure that Judith was taken cared properly, Maggie took them both to show them where they would be staying. They walked for several minutes and got to a "neighborhood" that had many detached houses with gardens. 

Daryl saw two kids riding their bikes laughing down the road as he looked at Lydia who was amazed as well. 

"Welcome to your home" told them Maggie as she opened the door to one house. The interior was amazing, modern and everything was very clean. There were cooking machines and king size beds. Lydia opened the door to the backyard and there was even a small pool. Daryl had never lived in a house like that with so many comforts. 

It was like a dream he didn't want to end. He couldn't wait for Negan to see the house.


	31. Chapter 31

Negan's fist hit the wall as he felt hot tears running from his eyes. He should have listened to his instinct for once in his life. Their prison was like anything he had seen before. It looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. There were no bars but instead a blue barrier that was solid to the touch that their soldiers had activated when they threw him there. The "room" had a bed with white sheets but Negan didn't want to close his eyes even for one second. He sat on the floor feeling hopeless. Who knows what lies they would say to Daryl to explain his missing. He wished he could get out and tell him that they were played and to get the hell out of there. But he was stuck here once again in a cell, all alone while Daryl was amongst these liars. He should have run and risk getting shot instead of allowing himself to get caught. He put his face on his hands as he felt despair taking over him. Negan heard steps outside of his cell. He dried his eyes quickly, he wouldn't allow them to see him crying. He stood up and looked outside. The steps got closer and a woman stood outside of his cell with two soldiers by each side. She had sort blonde hair ,round glasses and was wearing a suit. 

She looked at him up and down. Unlike Hornsby she wasn't smiling like she didn't find anything amusing. 

"My name is Pamela Milton" she announced herself. "Friends call me Georgie"

"What do you want from me?" questioned Negan. 

"Your cooperation" answered Pamela like it was that simple. 

"You people threaten me, Daryl and throw me in a cell" said Negan in a cold tone "you can shove cooperation where you know" growled he. 

Pamela frowned at him. 

"Hornsby was right, you are not ready yet. You will talk when you are" said she as turned around. 

"You can tell Hornsby to go kill himself for all I'm concerned" he yelled to her back. "Use the bat he stole from me and slit his throat nice and slowly"

Pamela straightened her suit, made a twitch of annoyance with her head and left without saying him anything else. 

\---  
Two hours had passed and Negan was nowhere to be seen. Daryl was getting worried about him. One time he leaves to go see this Lance guy and then he never comes back. Maggie was by Judith's bed stroking her hair. 

"I want to see Lance" he told her. 

Maggie looked at him. 

"Why do you want to see him?"

"Because Negan is not back yet" said Daryl frustrated. He shouldn't have left him alone, he was his responsibility. 

She gave him a weird look and stood up. 

"Fine, let's go" she said to him. 

They walked to a big building that was saying "Commonwealth Courthouse" outside. They walked in and they saw two guys talking. The one was a white man with brown sort hair and the other one was black, bulky and he was wearing an armor. 

They seemed to have a heated conversation but they stopped when they saw them. 

"Daryl this is Lance Hornsby our bookkeeper and this one is Mercer one of the most important officers in the community" 

Both Mercer and Hornsby looked at him intensely before Lance breaking the tension and shaking his hand. 

"Of course" he said as he gave him a smile "Maggie has told us a lot about you". Mercer just nodded at him before continuing to look at him intensely. 

Daryl returned the shake hesitantly. 

" Where is Negan? " he requested. 

Hornsby looked at Mercer with surprise. 

"You didn't tell him?"

"No sir" answered Mercer shaking his head negatively. 

Hornsby let out a huff. 

"You have to do everything alone these days. Negan requested to leave"

"He did what?!" demanded Daryl. 

"We had a talk and he expressed me his want to go home. Weird considering you just came here but we don't hold anyone against their will, right Maggie?"

"Yes of course" answered she. 

"So" continued Hornsby "I requested some of our men to get him back home"

"You want to tell me he left without even saying goodbye?" Daryl couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"Daryl, Daryl" told him Hornsby "I may not know him personally but Maggie had told me all about Negan. Do you think he cares for someone else but for himself? I wanted to welcome him to our community and he demands to leave. You don't deserve someone like that in your life"

Daryl was feeling lost. How could Negan do that to him? He looked at the ground feeling miserable and on the verge of tears. He thought that Negan was by his side. He guessed he was wrong.


	32. Chapter 32

"Eenie meenie miny moe"

Daryl woke up once again screaming and crying. Lydia rushed to his side trying to comfort him. 

"Daryl! It's just a dream" told him Lydia trying to soothe his pain. It was the fifth night he woke up in the middle of the night like that. He whipped his eyes. 

"Don't worry" he told her "I'm fine" although it was a lie. He wasn't ok. He had been sinking and there was no telling when he would hit the bottom. 

Lydia sighed. 

"You are not fine Daryl. You had been the complete opposite of that since you learned about-"

"I'm ok" cut her Daryl not wanting to hear that name "go back to sleep"

Lydia shook her head disappointed and left him alone. She was aching to see Daryl like that and she was the one who had been mad at Negan but since he left, things had not been the same. Daryl acted distant and cold. Hornsby had radioed his men and they confirmed that they did drop Negan back to Alexandria. Daryl thought he was seeing him everywhere he looked. Someone would have similar eyes, similar black and white beard, but none of them were Negan. He had been in denial but the truth was sinking in. The Commonwealth had treated them with respect. They gave them this very comfortable house, Judith was in experienced hands, they had everything they needed. Yet he didn't have the one person he knew he never could have either way. Negan. Would he be there when they would return or would he have gone his own way? Daryl didn't know if he should search for him or not. If he didn't even tell him a goodbye after all they've been through, he doubted the guy would want to see him again. 

He laid back down and he let tears run down his face. Sometimes he wished they had never crossed paths with Negan. Maybe his life would be easier that way. 

\----  
Negan had been transferred to his new room slash prison. It was a quite dark room with only one bed and a glassed window with a look to the city. There was nothing he could use as a weapon. Even his lunch was brought with plastic forks. There was a place for people that were in the lower class or ones that had gone against the Commonwealth. They were kept away from the other classes to not break them the illusion that was created for them. Only if you showed excellent behavior you were allowed to live amongst the others. They were extra hard towards Negan, barely making his life tolerable. People in the lower class were growing their gardens, Negan was not allowed to do so yet. 

He would spend his day in his room looking out of the window trying to imagine what Daryl was doing and where he could be. He would get out eventually and make them pay for what they had done. They stole everything from him. Daryl was good, he was brave and he was fearless. They were just a bunch of liars that had based a whole community on them pretending to care about the law. Hornsby would be the first one to die, he didn't even want to imagine him talking to Daryl. He claimed to be better, but he wasn't. He was just dirtier and corrupted to the bone. 

\----  
"Pamela, he is here" told her Hornsby urgently. 

"Yes I know Lance, calm down" answered Georgie as she gave him a side glare. She straightened her suit and looked in the mirror once again. 

"You know their patience is running thin" told her Hornsby as he crossed his arms in front of him "we need them in order to survive"

"I know" repeated Pamela starting to lose her patience. "I will make sure to keep them calm. I always do so"

She left him alone as she walked away. She went to a big conference room and cleared her throat. They were never late. There was a man already seated dressed in total black and behind him were two soldiers with holded guns dressed in black as well. Pamela sat opposite from the man. He had silver hair and beard. His eyes were sparkly blue and calculating. 

"Rick Grimes" told him Pamela "it's been quite some time"


	33. Chapter 33

Rick pulled out a paper from his front pocket. He unfolded it and put it on the table inbetween them. There were the three cycles drawn. One interlocked with the other. 

"The cycles have grown apart" told her Rick "you've seen it"

"Have they appeared yet?" questioned Pamela. 

"No but it is a matter of time. They want to take us out. You know they won't stop there though, you are next"

"We know" answered Pamela with a cold tone. Of course they were next. She knew that. 

"CRM needs more" said Rick "supplies and prisoners" he clarified. 

"What will they do in return?" asked Georgie. CRM had been full of requests lately. 

"They will provide, like they've been from the start. Have we ever let you down? We need to be ready though as you understand. We won't run like the rats that they are, we will defend CRM with our last breath. All I'm asking is one of the strongest cycles does their part. You as their Governor has to see to that"

Pamela grabbed the paper in her hands looking at it. 

"We will do as you request" she told him "tomorrow everything will be ready for your departure"

Rick gave her a smile. 

"Knew we would come to an understanding" 

\---

"Get up" one guard ordered Negan. It was early in the morning. 

Negan tried to sit up and another one came up and pulled his hands behind his back roughly. 

"What do you want assholes?" he demanded. He was tired of their crap. They had been mistreating him and there were no rights. Nothing he could say or do to stop them. They tied his hands and dragged him out of the room. They shoved him on the back of a military car. Negan felt his heart beating fast. Where were they taking him? In the car there were already several other men who all looked as miserable as he felt. They forced him to sit down and closed the door behind them. He heard talks from outside the car and soon they were off. Negan saw in despair the gates of the Commonwealth opening and letting the car out. He touched the area behind him with his hands and found a rough screw. He started moving his hands back and forth against it to create enough friction to cut the rope. He was hurting his hands but he didn't care. All he wanted was to get the hell out of this car. He continued as he could see passing greenery outside of the car. He managed to cut the rope and got up. They were running but it wasn't fast enough to kill him. He opened the door and looked at the moving road. 

"Don't do that!" some screamed at him. He ignored them and jumped outside. He rolled several meters when he stopped abruptly. He tried to regain control of his body as he saw the car stopping several meters away from him. The passenger's door opened and Negan bolted for the forest as fast as he could. He would die before they got him again. 

Rick looked at their prisoners and closed the door again. The other two soldiers got out and looked at him. 

"We have a runaway" told them Rick "guard the rest and I will bring him back. Don't go anywhere until I come back". He unholstered his gun and run in the forest. 

Negan was hurting everywhere from the fall. He had to keep moving though. 

He heard someone running behind him. There seemed to be only one. He could take him out and get his gun. He saw a large tree and hid behind it. The other person stopped running and looked around. He was close to the tree Negan was hiding. Negan stayed silent and heard for the footsteps. The guy had his back turned to him. This was his chance. He attacked him from behind. Rick shot a bullet that hit the tree. Negan pinned him on the ground as he pulled the gun out of his hands. Rick grunted and tried to get it back and get this person off him. Negan saw for the first time who he had pinned to the ground and his eyes widened. 

"Rick?" 

Rick didn't show any signs of recognition and struggled harder. Negan used the back of the gun and knocked him out. He threw the gun on the ground and put his hands on his mouth as he took in the sight of the unconscious Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negan being James Bond in this, jumping out of moving cars lol 😅


	34. Chapter 34

Negan went back to the car and after he killed Rick's guards, he let the other ones go. 

"Don't ever come back here" he told them. He took their guns and tied Rick up. Time had influenced him as well, his hair and beard had turned to silver , he was more muscular and more angry. Even unconscious he had something dangerous about him. Negan drove the car inside the forest and hid it amongst the trees. He couldn't risk staying on the road. He put Rick against the car and started gathering branches to make a fire. It was cold outside. He had just set it up when he saw Rick stirring. 

"Ugh my head" he grumbled as he tried to raise his hands and realising he was tied up. Negan kept the gun in his hand to let him know that he would use it if he tried anything. 

He looked at Negan with a hard expression. 

"You don't know who you are dealing with" he threatened. 

Negan was not upset by his threats, what worried him was that light that used to be in Rick's eyes was gone. All he could see now was coldness. Maybe there was indeed no coming back for Rick. 

He got on one knee to level up with him. 

"You don't know who I am, do you?" he asked him. 

"I do. You are the one that killed my men"

Negan shook his head. Rick readjusted himself against the car with a grunt. His shirt got up a bit revealing some skin and Negan saw a horrible scar tissue. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it higher. 

Rick tried to draw back, but Negan didn't let him and he took in the horrible sight that was Rick's stomach. 

"Let me go" said Rick almost pleading. 

Negan felt his eyes stinging. 

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened, what do you mean?" answered Rick defensively as he pulled his shirt back down. He stared at his bound hands. 

Negan sighed. "Fine if this is how you want to play it, be my guest" said he as he stood up. 

"What are you going to do to me?" questioned Rick. 

Negan looked at him. 

"I don't know yet" said he as he moved some meters away and looked at the fire. He was feeling lost once again. 

Rick let out a chuckle and rested his head against the car. 

\---  
"How could you do that?" Maggie stormed in Hornsby's office. 

Hornsby looked at her. He didn't tolerate these manners usually. 

"Do you want to explain to me what do you mean or are we going to play the guessing game?" as he raised his eyebrow. 

"You gave Negan to the CRM!" Shouted Maggie. 

"Keep your voice down!" growled Hornsby. "Pamela did, not me. If it was up to me I would have him work day and night for the bare minimum. Don't worry, they are not gonna kill him. He may suffer more with them, than if he had stayed here" said he with a chuckle. 

Maggie frowned at him. 

"This wasn't the plan" she said with anger. 

Hornsby got closer to her. 

"Did you become remorseful now?" he questioned "I don't remember you feeling emotional when you wanted Negan to suffer. Tell me, do you remember about two years ago when everyone kept dying from this dreadful disease? That you begged me to save your son? And I did" he said as Maggie teared up. "So don't you dare lecture me again, understood?"

Maggie swallowed hard and she nodded. 

"Good. Now keep Daryl calm. I would hate to have to lock him up as well. Not to mention the huge favor I did to you to put him in the higher class when you know damn well he is in the lowest" said Hornsby as he sat on his big leather chair behind his desk. 

"Now go do your job" he told her in a dismissive tone. "And Maggie...don't you ever storm in here again"

She nodded and got out. She drew a deep breath to calm down and went to find Daryl.


	35. Chapter 35

"I need to pee" said Rick as Negan gathered the two cans of soup from the ground. He had fed Rick since he was tied up from the supplies they had in the car. 

"Not my problem" answered Negan with a shrug. Keeping Rick would be more challenging than he thought. He didn't remember anything though and it was either him or Rick. He would go back and tell them he escaped if he let him go. Just seeing him again after all these years was already painful for Negan. Realizing that he didn't remember him or anyone else from his family, it hurt a lot. He thought he would feel anger for locking him up all these years but Rick seemed to have gone through way worse even if he put on the fearless facade. 

"You have a gun and I am tied up, where am I gonna go?" he brought him back to the request. Negan let out a tired groan. 

"Fine" he said as he helped him up "Do what you need to but make it fast"

Rick looked at Negan's hand on his arm. Negan let it drop. 

"Turn around" Rick requested. 

Negan sighed and he did, walking some meters away to give him some privacy. 

Suddenly Rick was running to the opposite direction. Negan turned around but it was too late. He couldn't shoot him and risk killing him. 

"Dammit Rick" he said as he run behind him. Rick was fast and he wasn't in his best after all he had been through these couple of days. Suddenly a Walker appeared from behind him and he turned just in time to shoot it in the head. Three more appeared , but in his hurry to get away he tripped and fell losing the gun from his hands. The other two got dangerously close to his arm and got ready to bite him. He tried to get them to leave him but he couldn't do so without a weapon. That was it, he was gonna become Walker meal. 

The Walkers got even closer to biting him when he heard two shots and they were falling dead. Negan blinked as he tried to calm his racing heart. He saw Rick holding the gun, still tied up. He pointed the gun at him. He just saved him, just to kill him on his own, Negan thought as he looked at him. 

Rick contemplated killing him but he couldn't press the trigger. It was not the first time he had seen those same hazel eyes looking at him. He felt a sharp pain in his head. 

"Ugh" he said as he felt it. 

Memories came back to him. Him sitting outside of a dark cell, a man talking to him. 

"You are not saving the world Rick. You are just getting it ready for me"

"It's human nature to come together" he had told him. 

He came back to the present and saw Negan looking at him with worry. Not about killing him, but genuine concern. 

"Negan" he whispered. 

"What?"

"I remember Negan" he told him as he lowered the gun. 

Negan got up slowly and approached him. He took the gun from his hands and gave him a big hug as he teared up. 

"It's good to have you back Grimes" as Rick started crying as well on his shoulder.


	36. Chapter 36

11 years ago. 

Rick was laying cuffed on a hospital bed in a cold room. The sky was dark outside and it had started raining. 

"How could you do that to me?" demanded Rick as tears fell from his eyes. 

"I saved you Rick" told him Jadis as she crossed her arms in front of her. 

"You call that saving? You tore me away from everything, my family, my friends..."

"You think this was easy for me? It was a tough decision, extreme situations require extreme measures"

"Don't see you cuffed as well though. I had seen a helicopter once again. You knew all this time. My injury just gave you an opportunity to hand me over to your buddies"

"They are not my buddies and you don't know anything about me Rick. Not really"

Rick huffed. 

"I'm gonna leave this place as soon as I can with or without your help"

"You don't get it, don't you? There is no leaving, no chance of going back home. Due to the severity of your injury they listed you as a B, that's why you will not be leaving. If you can prove to them that you are an A like I saw you were from when we met, they will change their behavior"

"I don't want to prove anything" told her Rick as he turned his head in denial. 

"Forget your old life and move on. That's the only way you will survive" told him Jadis coldly as she knocked the door three times for the guards to let her out. 

Rick looked at her as she left and jumped scared at the sound of the door closing hard and locking it again. He cried his eyes out until he fell asleep from exhaustion. 

Present day

"I'm gonna kill her" growled Negan. They had been sitting in the car trying to catch up. "I should have figured she was behind all this"

Rick sighed as he looked outside the window. 

"The first two years I was determined to fight back. But the more I fought ,the more determined they got to break me. They are searching for the cause of the virus so we worked as lab rats for them. In the nights I would just cry myself to sleep hoping that maybe one day I could come back. They had control over everything. The helicopters were the most important things to them. They let them fly very carefully, to not let other survivors know of their existence. The months turned to years and I changed. I became hard like they wanted me to. God I helped them, I became a monster as well...-"

"Hey" told him Negan as he grabbed his wrist "you are not a monster. They stole away your life. You had to survive and you never gave up. You didn't actually lose hope. Not like I did"

"You saved Alexandria Negan. Kept Daryl and Judith safe"

"That's not true" told him Negan with bitterness in his voice "they got hurt on multiple occasions just because of me. If you had killed me maybe they would be better off without me"

"Back when we first met, I hated you" started Rick. 

Negan let out a chuckle. 

"That's not news" 

"Let me finish you Prick" answered Rick with slight annoyance "I never thought that anything could come out of locking you up. But it did Negan, you are not the same person. I know how stubborn Daryl can be but I bet you changed his mind"

Negan sighed. "We have to get him out of there Rick"

"Yeah we have and it's not gonna be easy. But we are gonna beat them and get our lives back" he said with determination. 

Negan gave him a smirk. 

"That's the Rick I always loved" said he jokingly, but he knew it was the truth.


	37. Chapter 37

"Hands up! Drop your weapon!" the Commonwealth soldiers ordered. 

It was late at night and Negan had a gun pressed on Rick's head. They knew that everything depended from their act tonight. It had to be as convincing as possible if they wanted to get out of there alive. 

"Bring Pamela here now" he shouted back as he pressed the gun rougher "Do it now or I'll scatter his brains out"

"You won't do it" said one of them. 

"Wanna bet?" answered Negan as he removed the safe from the gun. 

"What do you want?" demanded Pamela as she appeared and motioned them to hold their weapons. 

"Daryl and the girls. Now. I'm done asking politely. If you don't bring them, I'll kill Rick right here and now. Bet CRM won't be happy when they find out that one of their higher ups was murdered so brutally just when they demanded things from you"

Pamela's mouth turned into a strict line. Negan looked at her with hatred and determination. His eyes promised there would be violence if they didn't do what he wanted. 

"Bring Daryl and the kids" she ordered coldly. 

"No need" growled Daryl as Lydia was supporting Judith. Daryl had a knife pressed on Maggie's throat. 

"You see Lydia happened upon a talk between Maggie and Hornsby and guess what she heard" he said with an icy cold tone. "You will let us all leave and who knows maybe soon enough we will have the pleasure to meet again"

"That is my Daryl" Negan thought in his mind with proud but he couldn't be happy just yet. 

Pamela weighed her options and on one side there was Maggie threatened by Daryl and Rick from Negan. They couldn't fight CRM so there was only one choice. 

"Let them go" she said having no other way out of this. 

Daryl forced Maggie forward as him, Lydia and Judith walked to Rick and Negan. 

"Tell Hornsby I'll be coming for him" Negan threatened "his time is coming very soon"

Pamela looked at them coldly as she saw them forcing their prisoners to move and walking away undisturbed. 

Negan held Rick on gunpoint for ten minutes until he was sure they were far away. 

"We are safe here" he said as he let him go. "Are you ok?"

Rick couldn't find the words to speak. He was looking at Maggie, Daryl and his daughter who was barely standing. He eyes teared up. It felt like he was dreaming but they were right there. 

"Tie her up" said Daryl to Negan as he handed her over with a piece of rope. 

"Daryl I-" Maggie started with tears in her eyes. 

"We will talk about your betrayal later" he answered as his eyes were focused on Rick. 

"Is it really you...?" he said in a lost tone. 

Rick felt his heart aching. 

"It's me Daryl. I'm here" as he gave him a big hug. He didn't even try to control his tears anymore as they sobbed uncontrollably at each others shoulders. 

Lydia had tears in her eyes as well. That was Judith's father, the one she had heard so much about. Judith was still weak but she said roughly. 

"Dad...?" 

Rick let Daryl and looked at her. His eyes were red from the tears. 

"Judith. Oh my God Judith, it's me. I'm here now. Sorry that I wasn't all this time"

Judith fell to his arms as she hugged him with all her strength. 

"I missed you Dad, so much" she whispered. 

"Same Judy" he said back "please forgive me" as fresh tears started rolling down his face. 

Daryl looked at Negan who had tied Maggie and was barely holding himself as well. 

Healing wouldn't be easy for none of them. But they would do it. 

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, yeah👊


	38. Chapter 38

"Give me one good reason to not do to you what you did to Negan" Daryl threatened Maggie who was crying. 

"They have my son, Glenn's kid" she yelled back as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"You could have just told us" shouted Daryl back "great act though, bravo"

Maggie looked at him with hatred in her eyes. 

"I don't have anything to say to the person who teamed up with my husband's murderer" 

"Glenn would be ashamed of what you did" told her Daryl "you will stay tied up until we decide what to do with you" he said as he banged the door behind him. 

They had found an abandoned cabin to stay the night and Daryl had exploded on Maggie. There was no way he could forgive what she had done to them. 

He saw Negan looking at him with hooded eyes. 

"Don't you think you are unfair towards her?" he questioned. 

"How can you say that Negan?" Daryl demanded "she played us along with her buddies, the Commonwealth. They made me think that you-" he chocked out. 

"I would never leave you willingly. I'm done with that shit Daryl" Negan told him as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Daryl gave him a big hug. 

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Negan. Perhaps I could have prevented what you went through" told him Daryl as he felt regrets filling him from the inside. 

Negan let him go and he whipped his eyes. 

"We are together again, that's all that matters" told him Negan. "We will make them pay. They are sick if they think they can get away with all that"

"The house, the comfortable life... All were lies to mislead me from the truth" said Daryl as he shook his head. He couldn't believe all this act. 

"They may think they are clever, but that's why because they didn't come across Daryl Dixon yet" said Negan in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. 

Daryl let out a chuckle as he hit him playfully in the shoulder. 

Rick came towards them. Still couldn't believe that he was seeing Daryl and Negan talk and be civil towards each other. A lot could happen in 11 years. 

"How is Judith?" asked Daryl as he looked at him. 

"Not healed exactly, but she is doing much better" He couldn't believe that someone had dared to slice his kid's throat. He wished he was there to bit the throat out of that bastard like he had done with Carl so many years ago. 

"I'm sorry that I couldn't stop him Rick" said Negan as he felt shame even looking Rick in the eyes. 

Rick let a sigh. 

"Judith told me everything. You didn't have it easy as well Negan. Having to face the Whisperers. I can only imagine what the both of you went through"

"I am just sick of everything" said Negan as he ran his hands through his hair. "One sick community after the other. It's been too much"

"I know" sighed Rick "wish it would just be over already"

"Pamela seemed pretty scared of the CRM" said Daryl. 

"She should fear them" Rick nodded "without the CRM the Commonwealth would be long gone. They helped them grow, but now things have tightened for everyone. There is a war coming and it may be already here"

"If they managed to keep you for this long, I can only imagine" muttered Daryl. 

"I can't stay away from them for long, we won't survive if they find out I left them. They will come after us. I can let them think that I'm still on their side. When the time comes they will all pay. I swear that to you" said Rick as he looked out of the cabin's window where dark clouds had covered the night sky.


End file.
